


The Stress of Being in Love

by KageNoNeko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: This autumn is another mix bag for Ami. First her boyfriend breaks up with her. Then there are the love letters (and stress). But then there is Zoisite with his dyed hair. He's hidden in plain sight, but he is exactly what Ami needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the SSMB2018. 
> 
> Most of this was written by hand first and then was typed up.

Autumn was a season Ami didn't mind. For her, it was a mixed bag, both terrible and good things had happened. Like most people, however; she remembered the terrible things the most. For one, it was the season in which her father had left her and her mother. Nevertheless, the good outweighed the terrible. At the start of last autumn, she and Ryo had begun dating.

It was also autumn when she and the rest of the Senshi head learned of the Shitennou returning. For some, the Shitennou's reappearance was as natural as the yellow leaves falling from the trees. For others, it was not so effortless. Zoisite's brought with it a rivalry of sorts, he was always challenging her, annoying her to no end. The challenges ended with him asking her out. The request had caught her off guard, but it did not prevent her from rejecting him. Since that rejection, she had not seen the youngest Shitennou.

For this autumn, Ami's hopes of it going well were high. On her birthday, she and Ryo had celebrated their one-year anniversary of dating, so things had started going positively.

Then Ryo called her in the morning and asked her to meet him at the park. His voice was serious when he had called. As she was sitting on a bench waiting for their rendezvous, she contemplated why he'd sounded off. And then she spotted him as he was walking towards her.

Ryo's shoulders were slouched, and his eyes were looking down towards the ground. She frowned. He was like this only when something bad was happening or was going to happen, and it made her tense.

The answer came when Ryo finally reached her.

An apology slipped from his lips first. Then the harshest of phrases tumbled out of his mouth. Ryo was breaking up with her.

It shattered Ami.

He kept talking, but she couldn't listen, the words following his declaration were mere noises, each growing less bearable than the last. Then he stopped and she found the ensuing silence agonizing. After what could be minutes, Ryo finally said goodbye.

Ami watched Ryo's back as he walked away, and it reminded her of when her father had left her, clutching a folded chessboard. The corners of her mouth slowly dropped as she stood up from the bench and trudged back home. Her hopes for the best autumn dashed.

* * *

 

In a coffee shop, Mamoru sat facing the entrance, the three other chairs at his stable sat empty and the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated the air. His cheek rest on the palm of one hand, while his other one rested on the table. His eyes glanced down at his cell phone when a blinking, green light caught his attention. A cut-off text message from Zoisite's reincarnation appeared on the lock screen once he switched it on, prompting him to unlock the phone and read the whole text message. Mamoru's lips curled into a smile. Zoisite was coming.

In his preoccupied state he did not notice as someone came up to his table until they pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Mamoru looked up and recognized the young man with short dark hair. “Hello, Ryo,” he said.

“Thank you, Chiba, for meeting me,” said Ryo. “Is he coming?”

“He just text me to say he is,” Mamoru confirmed. He sat his phone down. “I am surprise that you are Ami's ex now.”

“Did you mention that I...uh...dumped her?” Ryo asked as his fingers twitched.

“At first, no. But it became necessary in order to get Zoisite to come,” said Mamoru. “Why do you to want to have him here?”

Ryo looked away. His shoulders dropped. “I ended it for Ami's own good.” He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “When she was with me, her actions told me that she wasn't really with me. I've known we would never be together forever.” Ryo looked at Mamoru. “I never thought this was how it would end. Her denying what she really wants.”

Mamoru crossed his arms. One hand rose to touch his chin. “And what does she really want?”

“Him. Zoisite.”

Mamoru closed his eyes. The reincarnated Zoisite almost completely disappeared when Ami had rejected him about a year ago, except for rare occurrences where they would run into each other there’d been no sign of his Shitennou. “Is that why you want to talk to him?”

“Yes. And thank you for choosing this coffee shop,” said Ryo. “I would hate for Ami or the girls to see me.”

“That's why I choose it. If you want something to drink, get it now before he arrives.”

“I will,” said Ryo before getting up.

While Ryo went to order something, Mamoru took a sip from his forgotten coffee. It was lukewarm, but considering his profession, filled with long hours and little sleep, he was accustomed to drinking coffee at cooler temperatures. He looked up to see a young man step into the coffee shop. He was glancing around, causing his ponytail to swish back and forth. His hair was black, but in patches near the roots, it was inconsistent. Some parts appeared to be a dirty blond color, while others were a shade or two lighter than the black.

The newcomer spotted Mamoru and his green eyes widened. For a few seconds he stood, immobile, but he gathered his wits quickly enough and sauntered over to Mamoru, pulling out the chair next to him and plopping himself into it “So he's really her ex?” he asked.

It took Mamoru a moment to realize who he was. “Hello Izou,” he said. Even if the newcomer was going to ignore basic rules of civility, it didn’t he had to.  “And yes, he is, but when did you dye your hair?” His eyes quickly took in the man's appearance. The person sitting next to him was indeed Izou, Zoisite's reincarnation. His boyish looking face helped confirmed it.

“Actually, it's Yuki Mizushima,” he replied. “I remembered my name from before my life was destroyed by that witch. No more going by Izou for me.” He paused, remembering Mamoru's question. “Oh, this hair color allowed me to be hidden in plain sight.”

“Ah.” Mamoru understood. “That's how you could see me, but I could not.” He smiled gently, pleased to be in the company of his friend. “Yuki is a more fitting name for you than Izou.”

“Glad you think so.” Yuki glanced down at the table. “I wanted to be close in case I was needed,” said Yuki just as Ryo returned with coffee cup in hand.

Ryo gave a curt nod towards Yuki before sitting down in the chair across from Mamoru. “Hello,” he said. “I guess I should explain why I wanted to meet you.”

“You told me that Ami subconsciously wants Yuki,” Mamoru decided the direct approach would be best in such a situation. “But how do you know?”

Ryo's eyes looked to Yuki. “He's taller than me. He has long hair. Ami would always stand on her tiptoes when she’d kiss me. Her fingers would run through my hair, as if it were meant to be longer,” said admitted before glancing back to Mamoru. “When I’d ask why, she'd be oblivious to what she was doing.”

“So she's not realizing it,” said Mamoru as he crossed his arms. “And what Usagi has told me suggests that she's not taking it all that well.”

“Is it the hives?” Ryo's shoulders dropped, and his eye looked down at his cup.

“What hives?” Yuki glanced between Ryo and Mamoru. “What's going on with her?”

Mamoru met Yuki's eyes. “It's stressed-induced hives. She's gotten them more often of late.” Mamoru looked at his own coffee cup. “Most times it's love letters triggering it. Those letters have been coming more frequently.”

“How frequent exactly?” Yuki arched one eyebrow.

“Almost daily.” Mamoru looked up at Ryo. “Do you have a suggestion, Ryo?”

“Ami needs to stop denying it,” said Ryo. “Don't try to force it. I did and I am sorely regretting it.” He looked away and his body tensed. “My one wish is for her to acknowledge what she really wants.”

“We'll try to make that happen.” Mamoru's lips curled upwards. “Right, Yuki?”

“Yeah, we will,” said Yuki. “I feel for you Ryo, but I hope to shower Ami with my love.”

Mamoru glanced over to Yuki, whose eyes were focused on Ryo. His lips formed a hint of a smile. He was sitting up straighter than he was before.

Ryo pushed his chair back and stood up. “Yuki, thank you. And Mamoru please reach out if you need help. Yuki?”

“Yeah?”

“Try wandering around, especially near the arcade or the fruit parlor. Ami might come to you without realizing it.”

“Ah...okay? I guess.”

“Goodbye, Mamoru, Yuki,” said Ryo before he left.

“You know I think his suggest is worth a try,” said Mamoru.

“And how would you even know that?” Yuki asked.

“I've been through it in this life with Usagi.”

Yuki looked at Mamoru. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

“It's not too hard,” said Mamoru. “I ran into Usagi quite a bit without intending to.”

“Really?” Yuki furrowed his brow.

“Yes,” said Mamoru. “Come over to my place. I'll help you.”

“Alright,” said Yuki. “Can we start tonight?”

“Sure,” said Mamoru before standing up. “Time?”

“After dinner. I'll call,” said Yuki. “Just give me directions to your place.”

* * *

 

The door swung open. Yuki stepped inside and closed the door. He let out a sigh as his shoulders dropped slightly. Then he slid off his shoes before walking over to his couch. He plopped down and leaned back. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, and his mind drifted back to what he was doing since dinner.

His planning session with Mamoru went better than expected.

They worked out the things that he had needed to make it easy for Ami to come across him. Then the list was narrowed down to a few things. After that, Yuki and Mamoru spent some time catching up. When Yuki was getting ready to leave, Mamoru asked him a question. When he finds Ami tomorrow, Mamoru wanted to know if Yuki was okay with being mentioned. A few minutes past before Yuki shook his head. He didn't want Ami know yet. Mamoru accepted the answer and let Yuki leave without anything else.

As he was thinking of earlier, his eyes had slid close. Yuki opened his eyes and began to think back to a far older memory. As that older memory crept into his mind, a frown appeared on his face. Yuki didn't like thinking of it. It had left him feeling horrible then. His hands curled into fists. Most times he would shove this memory away. But tonight he wasn't. Yuki felt it was time to face it and learned from it.

Especially since it was the memory of Ami rejecting him.

Yuki's eyes slid closed as the memory fully came forward. He could remember feeling joyful on that day. His current life's memories had started returning that day. He wanted to tell Ami that and had been searching for her. When he had found her, she was sitting on the edge of a fountain. He paused to take her in. Her eyes were watching the fountain as the water flow from one part to another.

He remember walking up to her. Then he called out to her, and she looked up to him. Her eyes narrowed for a moment but looked away. She greeted him before he began to spill everything he wanted to talk to her about. Her hand curled as he talked. Then he remembered asking her out. For a few moments, it was tense as Ami remained silent.

Then her eyes met his, and she flat out rejected him.

It was a quick rejection, and as Yuki's eyes open to the present, he recalled how Ami's eyes looked then. Those blue eyes had glared harshly at him then, but there was a flicker in them that buoyed Yuki's hopes. Those eyes had been looking beyond him, not at him. Occasionally, the harshness in those eyes would soften and reveal Ami's unsureness.

Remembering what she looked like on that day reminded Yuki why he decided to dye his hair this dark black color. Deep down Yuki had a feeling that Ami would eventually want him. However, it would not do him any good if he was tired. Glancing to the clock, he decided that he should get ready for bed and dream of the future.

* * *

 

For almost thirty minutes, Mamoru had wander through the library that Usagi mentioned. Usagi was sure that Ami had came to this library. His eyes stayed peeled, and as he passed by a desk covered with books, his eyes spotted Ami's blue hair. She was hunched over the desk with a pen in one hand. The other hand rested on an open book, holding the book open. Long sleeves covered her arms, but her wrist was red. He frowned for a moment before walking up to the desk. “Ami? How are you?” Mamoru asked.

Ami looked up. “Mamoru, why are you here?”

“Everyone is worried.” Mamoru's eyes glanced at her wrists. “Are the hives getting better?”

She looked away and tugged on her sleeves. “The same.”

“The same?” Mamoru frowned. “For how long? Are you doing anything to help you not get them?”

Ami began to shake like a leaf in the wind. “How can I? This all started...when Ryo dumped me.”

Mamoru took a step towards Ami and wrapped his arms around her. Her shaking slowed. Then it stopped. He smiled. “Reach out to us,” he said. “You're welcome to come by my place.”

“Are the guys over there often?”

“Not often, but Zoisite has not been over,” said Mamoru. “I hadn't seen him until recently. He was hiding in plain sight.”

Ami pulled away slightly. Her blue eyes looked up to him. “Is he recognizable?”

“I was not able to see him whenever he happened to saw me,” said Mamoru. “Do you think of him?”

Ami glanced at the books. “I wish he was around.”

“He didn't take it too well with you dating Ryo.”

Ami slipped out of his arms. Her back turned slightly towards him. “I wish I had remember him at that time”

“You couldn't help it.” The corners of Mamoru's mouth turned slightly down. “We all can't remember at the same time.”

Ami's eyes glanced over to him. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He nodded towards her. “I'll see you later.”

* * *

She didn't feel like doing anything. As soon as she got home, she dumped her bag by her desk. Then she laid down. Eventually the tears would come. Then she would fall asleep. However, tonight was a different story.

Instead of laying down, her feet took her to the kitchen and then to the fridge. Opening the fridge door revealed to Ami enough items to make a simple sandwich. If she wanted anything else, a long-delayed trip to the store would have to occur. A sandwich would do for the moment. She pulled out the items she needed and closed the fridge door.

The minutes it took to make the sandwich went by quickly. When it was completed, the sandwich was smaller than ones she made in the past. But it was big enough for her current appetite. Recently, she hadn't been eating at night for the past few days. Tonight was different, and Ami thought it was because of Mamoru's hug from earlier. It had made her felt loved (even though it was a brotherly kind of love).

Ami took the finished sandwich to the table and began to eat it. Usually, by this time, she would have book open, but tonight was different. What Mamoru had told her was something for her to think about. He was right about her hives. Their raised bumps all across her skin caused her to itch. The hives from this morning were still there. As she was finishing her sandwich, she glanced down at her wrists. They were red with the subtle hints of where she had itched them.

Once only crumbs were left of the sandwich, Ami pushed up her sleeves. Her fingers ran against the raised bumps. Memories of their appearance began to flood her mind. Then a far older memory slipped into her mind. It was one from the Silver Millennium. As it took hold, Ami's eyes slid close.

The memory was one of the few times she went to Earth for something other than her princess. This memory was when she went to Earth for Zoisite. She didn't need to find him. He found her. As she started to vent about life, he listened. The single men on the moon were all sending her letters. The stress was getting to her and causing her to get hives. As she vented to him, Zoisite led her to his rooms. Then he allowed her to run her fingers through his hair.

As the memory ended, her fingers twitched. How she felt then made her wish Zoisite could come see her now. His hair was so smooth and so nice. Thinking about it made her smile but then she frowned. Her eyes became watery. Then the tears started to run down her face. Her eyes opened, and she shuffled over to the phone. After picking it up, she dialed Mamoru's number. Her hand clenched the phone as she waited and waited. “Hello. This is Chiba.”

His voice was almost enough to make her tears fall. But she was able to control it. His voice reminded her of the memory. It also reminded her why she called. “Mamoru...it's me.”

“Ami? What's wrong? Do you need to come over? Or I could come visit you, if you want,” said Mamoru.

“Zoisite. Can you…contact him?” Ami's fingers curled gripping the hem of her shirt.

“I will not be able to get in contact with him until tomorrow,” said Mamoru. “He's around, so you might be able to find him.”

“But what if I can't?” The tears started to run down her face.

“Cheer up, Ami.” Mamoru's voice stopped her tears. “I'll ensure you get to meet him in two days time.”

“You promise?”

“I do.”

Ami's fingers let go of her shirt hem. “Thank you, Mamoru.”

“No problem. Anything else?”

“Hmm...no, but why did you say earlier that Zoisite was unrecognizable?”

“You should figure that out on your own. It's only one thing he change.”

“One thing….” Her mind pictured Zoisite from the last time she had saw him. The most distinctive thing about him was always his hair. “Did he cut his hair?”

Mamoru laughed. “It's not that.” Ami frowned. “He probably still cares about his long hair like he did in the last life.”

That fact was something she had remembered, bur it was easily forgotten. “I guess he would.”

“If you need anything, let me know.”

“Thanks. I really appreciated.”

“You're welcome. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.” When she heard the dial tone, she hung up the phone.

Talking to Mamoru had made her feel lighter. His words had been exactly what she needed. Her legs had started moving and took to her bedroom. Her eyes glanced through the room. Her books and school work sat on the desk. The empty aquarium sat as a reminder of past troubles. However, it was a reminder of her dreams.

Ami walked over to the desk and sat down in the chain. Her eyes looked over to the aquarium. Her mind imagined when it was full and with that troublesome fish. Then her mind drifted to Setsuna's advice from before that time. Ami closed her eyes and tried stopping those memories. Back then feelings of not being strong ruled over her. Now feelings of guilt and shame made her feel even more inadequate compared to those feelings.

All these feeling made her feel horrible. Just remembering how she treated Zoisite when he first appeared after Beryl made her feel ten times worst. Recalling that feeling made her start sobbing. She regretted pushing Zoisite away. His face when she rejected him appeared in her mind. It was like it was yesterday, not a year ago. His face from then did not stop her sobbing, but made it worse. Eventually, she cried herself to asleep at her desk.

* * *

 

Her whole body ached. Sleeping at her desk had ensured that, but her body aching was not the only thing going wrong for Ami today. A lovely love greeted her at school, and the stress got to her. The hives that appeared made her whole morning terrible. Then at lunch, she had no appetite. Her friends tried to get her to eat, but they all failed. She even rejected Makoto's offer for dinner.

When school ended, Ami was glad none of her friends were in her class. It made it easier for her to leave before anyone could find her. But Usagi did find her. She wrapped her arms around Ami. “You can talk to us, Ami,” said Usagi.

Ami looked away. “I know.”

“Mamo said you called him.” Usagi frowned. “But Mamo didn't tell me why though.”

Ami's eyes looked to Usagi. Her friend's sad eyes made her feel guilty. “Zoisite,” she said. “I ask Mamoru about him.”

“Oh! You should walk near the arcade and fruit parlor,” said Usagi. “I met him in that area. Didn't recognize him at all.”

“Mamoru mentioned he was different.” Ami stepped away from Usagi. “He didn't say how. Only mentioned he was unrecognizable.”

“If you can't find him, I'm sure Mamo can arrange it.” Usagi smiled. “He has Zoisite's phone number.”

“Thanks, Usagi.”

“You're welcome,” said Usagi before waving goodbye and then leaving Ami.

Now Ami was alone and decided to take Usagi's advice. The arcade was not too far out of her way. As she walked towards the arcade, Ami started to feel horrible. A slight headache started. Her hand reached up and rubbed her forehead. That didn't help, but she finally reached the area or the arcade.

Then she looked up to see a man with long, dark black hair. Although the hair color was standard for Tokyo, this man's hair captivated her. It was different some how, but why alluded her. Ami was determined to figure out the difference, even if it meant she needed to ask the man. She hustled to get closer to the man.

As she was getting close to him, a wave of dizziness hit her. It wasn't enough to stop her. She kept going forward. Once he was in reach, she felt unsteady. Her arms reached out, and her fingers grabbed part of the man's shirt. He stopped, but as his head turn towards her, she collapsed against him. His voice came to her ears, but none of his words got through to her. Then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki was not able to stay still. He was pacing up and down the hospital's hallway. As he legs kept pacing, his mind reflected on what had happened. When Ami fainted, he scoped her up and brought her to this hospital. Once the doctors were looking at her, a nurse led him to this hallway and requested him to wait for Ami's mom. Confused, he asked the nurse how she knew he should wait here for Ami's mom. The nurse revealed Ami's mom was a doctor at this very hospital. The nurse bowed and left him to wait.

As he waited, his thoughts centered on Ami and what could make her faint. Then his phone vibrated. Yuki pulled it and saw Mamoru's number calling him. “Hello, Mamoru,” said Yuki after he answered the phone.

“Did you run into Ami?” Mamoru asked.

“Not exactly run into her. She grabbed me and then fainted,” said Yuki. “Ended up taking her to the hospital that her works at.”

“At least she fainted with you nearby,” said Mamoru. “Usagi mentioned she didn't eat lunch today.”

Yuki frowned. “She didn't? Why?”

“Don't know. The girls noticed her eating habits have been different since Ryo.” Mamoru sighed. “Can you talk to her about it?”

“I can try.” Yuki glanced around the hallway. “I'm waiting for her mom”

“I might mention it to her mom,” said Mamoru. “I've only met her once, but Dr. Mizuno seems fairly nice.”

“Only once? How did that happen?” Yuki's brow furrowed.

“When we were dealing with the dead moon circus.” 

“Ah. You are going have to tell me more about that.” His eyes spotted a dark haired woman in a white doctor coat walking towards. Her appearance was so similar to Ami. “Gotta let you go. I think I see her.”

“Okay, Yuki. Call me when you are able.” Mamoru hanged up.

Yuki shut off his phone and slid it into his pocket. His eyes watched as the woman came closer to him. “Hello, young man,” she said as she stopped in front him. “I wanted to thank you for bringing my daughter here. I'm Saeko Mizuno. And your name?”

“I'm Yuki Mizushima. Nice to meet you,” said Yuki. “And you're welcome. I know Ami a little, but we haven't meet since I changed my appearance.”

“I'm surprised she knows you,” said Sakeo. “She does have a tough time interacting with boys”

His hand reached up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “So I've heard. Please don't tell Ami that I ran into her ex-boyfriend recently.” Yuki's hand dropped back to his side. “And I know of her recent issues.”

“Good.” Saeko smiled. “Would you be willing to make sure Ami gets homes and rests?”

“I could, but don't know if she would like me around,” said Yuki. His eyes glanced away.

“I think you would be the right person.”

Yuki's eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders drop. “Why?”

“Ryo told me that Ami would be better with a young man with green eyes and long hair.” Saeko frowned. “Ryo seems to be a very thoughtful, even though he was thoughtless with Ami.” 

“So you know about Ami's breakup, Dr. Mizuno?”

“Saeko is just fine. And I do. Ryo told me before Ami had told me.”

“Ryo told you?”

“Yes. And I agree that she would be better with you. Will you get her home?” 

Yuki glanced up to Saeko. A slight smile was on her face. “I can and I will back sure she rests.”

“Also can you buy her dinner from somewhere? I'll give you money to cover what you get for her.”

“Don't know if she would eat any of it. I was chatting with Mamoru. Usagi told him that Ami hadn't eat at lunch.”

A frown returned to Saeko's face. “The doctor's were asking me about that.” Saeko shook her head. “I knew Ami was eating less. But skipping meals? I wasn't aware of that.”

“Don't know if Ami skipping a meal was a first time thing or not. Mamoru didn't say.” Yuki glanced away. “I've heard about the hives.” 

“That used to be an occasional issue. Now it's a daily thing.” Saeko crossed her arms. “According to the doctors, Ami was dehydrated. That's why she fainted.”

“Has Ami awoke?'

“Yes and I talked to her. My conversation with her is why I want you to help her home and ensure she rests.” Saeko glanced down at her watch. “Since you are going with her, I'll take you to see her. Let me tell her that you will be going home with her.”

“Please lead the way.” Yuki bowed before following Saeko.  
< hr / >  
Ami looked over her shoulder at the man following her. It was at her mother's request. Her mother had gave him some money and instructed him to get dinner. His hands held on to a bag with their dinner. His dark hair that captivated her earlier no longer held her attention. Looking forward, she huffed and continued walking home. Thankfully, the man was silent and stayed that way until they entered her and her mother's condo. “I know you are not happy about me tagging along.” He slipped off his shoes. “But you shouldn't worry those who care about you to this point.”

Ami pivoted towards him on one foot. She wanted to yell at him, but then she didn't. Her eyes looked down at the floor. Then Ami turned back around and headed to the kitchen with the young man following her. “That doesn't make what mother did right,” she said.

He sat down the bag with their dinner. “You can take the food out,” he said. “Where are the plates?”

Her hand gestured to one of the upwards cabinets. He nodded and walked over to the cabinet. With him working on getting the plates, she opened the bag. The smell of the food wafted up. Her stomach growled. Her hand dove into the bag and began to pull out boxes. She peaked inside each one and saw them full of food. Then she came to the last box and peaked inside. Her eyes spotted her favorite pastry. Only Mamoru and Usagi knew about this pastry being her favorite. “Hey, if you want some of that pastry, you can have some,” said the man. He had walked up to next to her. The plates he had fetched were sitting on the table. “I happen to like it.”

“Are you sure?” Ami glanced to him.

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” she said. “It's Yuki, right?”

“Correct,” he said. “Yuki Mizushima.”

She picked up the pastry and broke off a small piece. The pastry's air-filled pockets and flaky layers were the same as the last time she had it. She took a small bite and closed her eyes, savoring the taste. The taste was sweet, but not overpowering. It also reminded her of the current season. Ami's eyes opened to stare at the pastry. The last time she had it was Ryo was still her boyfriend.

“I take it you like that pastry.” 

Ami turned and looked at Yuki. His posture was relaxed, not stiff. “To be honest, I usually like various sandwiches. This,” Ami held up the remaining pastry, “is a favorite of mind and reminds me of way too many good memories.”

“I am glad to you like it it. If there are leftovers, I'll leave them here,” said Yuki. “Let's eat.”

She nodded and placed the remaining pastry on one of the plates that Yuki had brought over. Then she filled the plate with portions of everything Yuki had bought. Once Yuki had filled his plate, they sat down at the table and began to eat. Everything tasted good, but on a few items, Ami took time to savory each bite. By time her and Yuki had finished eating, they placed all the leftovers into one small container. 

Ami stood first and picked up the container of leftovers. As she started to turn towards to the refrigerator, Yuki stood up. “Restroom, where is it?” Yuki asked.

Ami's eyes glanced over to Yuki. “Down the hallway. The first door on the right.” She walked over to the refrigerator. “If you walk past my room, turn around and go back.”

“Thank you,” said Yuki. “Where will you be?”

Ami opened the refrigerator and put in the container of leftovers in. “My room.” She closed the door to the refrigerator. “I don't understand why Mom requested you to stay for awhile.”

“She's worried about you.” Yuki shrugged. “Don't forget you should be resting.”

“I know, I know.” Ami frowned. “Do I need to show you to the bathroom?”

Yuki shook his head before walking away. Ami sighed before picking up their dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. They can stay there until someone could clean them. Then Ami went to her bedroom. Doing nothing didn't seem appealing, and sleeping didn't seem possible especially now that she ate a decent meal. She plodded over to her bed and sat down. Ami laid down and sighed. Her mind was restless, but to her mom, resting meant doing absolutely nothing.

She turned to lay on her side facing the door. Then she rolled on to her back. Her restless mind was filled with worries. Then she rolled back to her other side. She huffed and closed her eyes. “Can't rest?”

She opened her eyes and saw Yuki standing in the doorway. “I need to do something.”Ami's eyes drifted to Yuki's long hair. “Can I request something?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

“Can you sit here,” she said as her finger pointed to the floor in front of her bed, “and let me run my fingers through your hair?”

“Are you going to tell me why?” He walked over and sat down with his back facing her. “Or is it something you are going to keep to yourself?”

She kept silent and reached out to his hair. Her fingers began to run through his hair, and she sighed. His hair felt silky smooth. It was just so wonderful. “What do you do to your hair, Yuki? It is so nice.”

He chuckled. “Glad you think so.” He looked over his shoulder. His green eyes met her eyes. “Besides dying it, I wash it a couple of times and use conditioner.”

Her fingers stopped running through Yuki's hair. “You dye it?”

“Uh huh. My roots are showing my natural hair color.” Yuki looked away from her.

Ami pushed herself into a sitting position. Her eyes looked down to the top of Yuki's head. At the roots of his hair was a familiar dirty blonde color. Her body began to shake. Her hands dropped to her side. “Zoi….”

“Nymph, it's all right,” said Yuki. 

Ami leaned forward, and her arms slowly wrap around Yuki. “It's really...you.

He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her. One hand touched that back of her head and guided her head to rest on his shoulder. “It is.” He began to rub her back. “Mamoru told me about that pastry. Figured I needed it since you weren't too pleased.”

Her muscles began to relax. “Thank you, Yuki.” Her eyes closed. Then they opened as a thought came to her. “Why the dyed hair?”

“To be near yet hidden.” He pushed her away a little. His green eyes peered at hers. “That if I was needed, I could aid everyone.”

“To be near yet hidden...” Her eyes looked at his dark hair and then at his green eyes. They were a vibrant green, a shade that stuck out compared to his dark hair. Those eyes reminded her of a memory that she had ignored. It was a memory of where she encountered someone with similar green eyes. That encounter had left her bothered, but she had ignored it. “Did we cross paths before today?”

“Yes, but it was when my hair was dyed a lighter color,” said Yuki. “It was at that restaurant that we grabbed our food from tonight.”

Ami closed her eyes. Her mind looked at her ignored memory. What Yuki mentioned aligned perfectly with the memory. Her eyes opened. “Is that why we stopped there?”

“Partially. Plus it was on the way here.”

Her mind could see nothing wrong with what Yuki had said. Other memories in her mind tied to Zoisite were starting to come forward. The memories were starting to overwhelm her. “Hold me.” She looked down slightly. “I want to reflect on some things, mainly some memories.”

“Sure.” Yuki let go of her before standing up. Then he sat down next to her on the bed. His arm wrapped around and pulled her close. “Nymph, what memories?”

Her hand went to his hair. “Of the past.” Her fingers began to run through her hair. “Both recent and distant.”

Yuki leaned down and kissed her forehead. The kiss was barely felt by Ami. “Please don't dwell on the recent ones.” She felt his lips as he talked. “I'm guessing those might be tinged with regret.”

Her other hand reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. His hand returned the gesture. He was right. The recent memories were tinged with regret. The regret made her wish she had done things differently. “I'm sorry.”

“About what? Rejecting me?” She shook her head yes. “I've forgave you awhile ago for that. I'll tell you why another time. But you should rest, Nymph.”

Yuki began to rock her. For Ami, that was enough to make her to feel drowsy. Then sleep came over her while Yuki held her.  
< hr / >  
When Ami woke the next morning, she frowned. There was not one sign of Yuki. However, she was tucked into her bed. As she pushed the covers off, a piece of paper on her nightstand caught her attention. Sitting up, she snatched the paper. It was a handwritten note with a phone number at the bottom. Her eyes took in every word on the note. 

It was from Yuki, and the phone number was his.

Ami glanced around until she spotted her bag on her desk. She went over to her desk and pulled out her phone from her bag. She pulled up the screen to add a new contact. With her eyes glancing back to the paper and her phone, she entered Yuki's number. She pressed save. Then she began to get ready for school. Once she was dressed, Ami had a quick breakfast before dashing out the door. While walking she pulled out her phone and sent a short text to Yuki. A few minutes passed before her phone dinged. Ami looked at it and smiled. Yuki told her to have a great day and to text him if she wanted to meet up.

Once she reached the school ten minutes later, Ami was still smiling. It was early. Five more minutes would need to pass before the bell would ring. she found a bench in a quite area and sat down. She pulled out a book from her bag. The book was covered in pure white paper. For Ami, reading her favorite book in public demanded the pure white paper. No one needed to know she read ecchi. Ami opened her book and started to read.

She was few pages in when someone sat next to her. Snapping the book close she looked up. Her blue eyes met Makoto's green eyes. Ami slid her book in her bag. “Morning, Makoto,” she said.

Are you doing okay?” Makoto asked. “Usagi said you had fainted yesterday.”

Ami frowned. The only way that Usagi could know that was if Yuki told Mamoru about it. “I am.” Her fingers fiddled with a strap on her bag. She wished her fingers could run through Yuki's hair. “They said it was because I was dehydrated.”

“Dehydrated? How come?” Makoto asked. Her eyes watched Ami. 

Ami's fingers stilled. The way Makoto's eyes were watching her made Ami uncomfortable. “It sometimes happened.” Ami shrugged.

Makoto sighed. “Well I did bring extra for lunch,” she said. “Please eat.”

“I'll try.” Ami looked down. Her fingers began to fiddle with the strap again. Her thoughts drifted to Yuki. “Yesterday, I met Yuki Mizushima.”

Ami felt Makoto looking at her. However it was not the uncomfortable gaze. “Yuki Mizushima? Is that...Zoisite?”

Ami turned to look at Makoto. The taller girl had slightly unfocused eyes. It was a look that would cross anyone's face when memories of the first life mixed with the current live. “Yes,” she said before Makoto's eyes refocused.

“I didn't remember a lot about Neph in my previous life. Meeting him now changed that.”

“I don't. At least, nothing that's really clear.”

“Maybe being around Yuki will help.” Makoto glanced down at her watch. “I have to get going, but I'll see you at lunch.”

“Okay. See you then.”  
< hr / >  
After lunch, Ami began to feel horrible. It had nothing to do with what she ate at lunch or the questions Usagi and Minako were asking. It did have everything to do with those love letters that she found. There was two of them. The first one was there in the morning. The second one was there after lunch. Both times she left them in her locker. Both times they caused hives. However, the second was worse. The hives seemed to be everywhere on her body. They also itched. But Ami pushed through them and went to class. She would not miss class over some stress-induced hives.

But through the afternoon, it kept getting worse.

By the end of class, Ami didn't feel like attempting to stand up. So she asked one of her classmates to fetch Makoto. Her classmate agreed and went to find Makoto. Ami laid her head on her desk. Her looked towards the doorway and became unfocused. Her body felt so itchy, but just moving to itch it would be exhausting. Her eyes closed.

Then after what felt like ages, her eyes opened to see Makoto. The taller girl rushed over to her and knelt beside. Makoto laid her hand on Ami's forehead, and Ami's eye slid close. “What happened? You seemed perfectly fine at lunch,” said Makoto.

Ami opened her eyes. Makoto's face loomed large. “Another love letter.” Ami could see her frown before her eyes closed again. “But why so bad...I don't know.”

“A second one? When did you get the first?” Makoto asked.

“This morning.”

“I could take care of it for you, but are you able to walk if I help?”

Ami opened her eyes before closing them again. “Maybe.”

“Let's try,” said Makoto. “At least, we can get to the nurse's offices.”

“Okay.” Ami opened her eyes and lifted her head of her desk. A dizzy spell hit her. Her eyes slammed shut. Makoto's arms wrapped around her. Then Ami tried to open her eyes, but the dizziness cam back. Again she closed eyes. When a few minutes had past, she slowly opened her eyes.

“Are you okay now?” Makoto looked at her.

“Yes,” said Ami, “but not for long.”

Makoto helped Ami to stand. Then Makoto grabbed her bag before the two of them started to walk. Ami leaned against Makoto. Here eyes became unfocused. It all began to feel like yesterday. Her legs began to fill heavy. She felt Makoto lifted her into her arms. Ami tried to stay awake, but she ended up fainting as Makoto began to carry her.  
< hr / >  
As he walked through the hospital, he glanced at the room numbers on both sides of the hallway. Then Yuki spotted the number that Mamoru had given him. He stopped walking and took a deep breath in. It was only a little while ago that he was at his place and pondering what to do with his hair. Then Mamoru called. That call was what brought him to this hospital right now

Yuki walked into the room next to number he had spotted. The first thing he saw was the windows. Then he looked over to the hospital bed with Ami. She looked about the same when she fainted yesterday, just slightly paler. On the back of one hnad was an IV. Then his eyes glanced over to the person holding Ami's other hand. The golden hair done in two buns gave away her identity. “Yuki?”

“Yes,” he answered. “And you're Usagi?”

“Oh good.” She stood up. Her hand letting go of Ami's. “Ami was asking for you.” She reached out to him and took hold of his hand. “Come sit with her.”

“Okay,” said Yuki before Usagi tugged him to the chair she was sitting in. “I didn't need your assistance.”

“Ami is awake,” said Usagi as she dropped his hand, “but she is very tired. She hasn't said much.”

He nodded and turned his attention to Ami. His hand reached out to hers and loosely grabbed it. Her hand squeezed his, and his lips curled upwards. His knees bend, and he leaned slightly over the bed. His other hand reached out to Ami's forehead and brushed a few stray locks of hair. Her eyes tried to open, but they slid closely as soon as they opened. A frown tugged at Yuki's lips. “Usagi, have the doctors told you anything?”

“Nothing at all.” Usagi shook her head. “Only that they are keeping her for observation.”

Yuki sighed. Then he leaned down and kissed Am's forehead. Her reaction was instant. Her hand squeezed his. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him. Then he felt her discover the mental bond they had in their first life. The bond was returning. “I'll stay with you as long as you want,” he said.

Ami's lips curled into a smile. Then her eyes slid close. “Usagi.” Ami's voice was quite. “Can you...tell the others?”

Yuki's eyes glanced over to Usagi and saw her smiling. “I can,” said Usagi. “Anything else?” 

“No.” Ami licked her lips. “Maybe some water.”

“I'll let the nurses know,” said. “Yuki, you can use the chair.”

“I will later.” Yuki looked to Usagi. “Besides I think being like this will be good.” His knees bend slightly more. His eyes were now level with Ami. His hand holding hers guided it to her hair. “This was what Ami was doing when she realized who I was.”

Usagi smiled. “Rei might show up before I come back.” Usagi left.

Yuki's hand let go of Ami's hand. When her fingers started to run through his hair, Ami sighed. “Did you miss me?” Her fingers gripped his hair tugging lightly on it. He laughed. “I take that as a yes.”

“You could've stayed,” she said.

“I didn't know if you wanted me to,” he said. “Your mom didn't ask me to.” 

Ami's fingers let go of his hair but rested in his hair. “Next time stay.”

His lips curled slightly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead again. “I'll remember that next time. Can you tell me what happen?”

“Too tired.” Ami's hand slid off his head. Yuki catching it before it fully slipped off. “But a second love letter did not help.”

“Are they common?”

“More so.”

Yuki stood up and looked behind him. The chair Usagi had been using wasn't far. His other hand reached for the chair's arm and dragged it closer. He sat down and began to rub Ami's hand. Her muscles began to relax. A smile appeared on her face. He continued rubbing hand for several minutes. Yuki only stopped when he heard someone come into the room. As he looked up, he saw a girl with dark hair. Her hair went slightly past her should. Then she glanced towards him. Her eyes locked with his eyes. “You.” Her eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here?”

Yuki's whole body tensed. This girl had to be Sailor Mars. Unpleasant memories of Mars bubbled up in his mind. All of them scared him. Hopefully this life had made her kinder. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then Ami squeezed his hand. “Rei don't,” said Ami. “Please.”

Rei's eyes looked away from him and focused on Ami. He let out a breath as his body relaxed. “Ami, what happened?” Rei asked before walking over to the other side of the bed. “Usagi only mentioned you fainting.”

“Yuki, tell her,” said Ami.

Yuki looked to Rei and squeezed Ami's hand. “She's tired and the doctors are keeping her for observation.” He leaned back in the chair. “She came up to me yesterday and fainted then.” His eyes looked to the ceiling. “Actually she collapsed against me yesterday.”

Rei's brow furrowed. “That was yesterday.”

“Very much so.”

Rei reached for Ami's other hand and held it. “Why two days in a row?”

Yuki shrugged. “No clue.”

“Dehydration yesterday,” said Ami.

“Speaking of which, I hope Usagi didn't forget about telling the nurse about getting some water,” said Yuki.

“If it was a few years ago, I would think that,” said Rei. “None were at the nurses station when I past by.”

“Nurses tend to be busy,” said Ami.”

“Are you feeling better?” Yuki squeezed Am's hand.

“Slightly.” Ami squeezed his hand back. “But please include me.”

“At least, your feeling slightly better,” said Yuki. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“None.”

“Do you want us to find a nurse?” Yuki then heard someone come into the room. His eyes looked to the door. There was a nurse with several different items in hand. “Looks like we don't have to go looking. A nurse has come.”

The nurse bowed. “I apologize for the wait. The doctor requested some things for Ami.” The nursed to look Rei. “Miss, can you move to where the young man is on?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Rei lett go of Ami's hand and walked around to the other side of the bed. 

Rei stood next to Yuki. The two of them watched the nurse go over to the other side of the bed. The nurse sat down some of things on the hospital tray. Then the nurse hung a bag full of clear fluid. She touched Ami's arm lightly. “Sweetie, I need to start this new IV,” said the nurse. “i promise to be quick.”

“What is it?” Ami asked. Her eyes not even opening.

“It contains some medications the doctor thinks might help you,” said the nurse before she began to touch Ami's hand where the IV was connected.

“I hope the doctor is correct,” said Rei softly.

“I do too,” said Yuki. He gave Ami's hand a squeeze. “Do you agree?”

Ami returned the squeeze. For the rest of the time the nurse was working, they were quiet. Occasionally, Ami would shift her hand in Yuki's hand. Then the nurse finished. “Done.” The nurse stood up from being hunched over Ami's over hand. “Young man, are you Yuki?”

“Yes, I am.” Yuki's brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Her mother has asked for you to come see her,” said the nurse. “I can give you directions to her office before I go get Ami some water.”

“I guess I will go see her.” Yuki looked over to Rei. “Can you stay with Ami?”

“I can,” said Rei. “Are the others around?”

“Yeah,” said Yuki before bringing Ami's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. “I'll be back.” 

As he slowly let go her hand, she squeezed his hand. “Don't be surprise if she forgets you,” said Ami.

“I'll try not be surprised,” he said before he let go of her hand. He stood and turned to Rei. “You can have the chair.”

“Thank you,” said Rei.

Yuki, follow me out and I can tell you where to go,” said the nurse before she and Yuki walked out of the room.  
< hr / >  
Yuki paced around the small office. Occasionally a small trinket would cat his eyes demanding him to stop. Each trinket showed him a little bit of Saeko. Some were photos of a smiling Ami. Others were small paintings that were coated in dust. There were other trinkets that were hard to tell what they were. Those were the thought provoking ones. Yuki was studying one of those trinkets when Saeko entered.

Her footsteps were not loud, but Yuki still heard them. He looked up and saw her. Her appearance was just as neat as the day before. “Hello, Yuki,” she said.

“It is nice to see you again, Miss Saeko,” said Yuki. “What are you wanting to discuss?”

“It's about Ami,” said Saeko.

“I figured it was.” Yuki glanced to the chairs in the room. “Should we sit?”

“Yes.” Saeko walked to the chair behind the desk. She waited for Yuki to sit. Once he sat down, Saeko looked toward one of the pictures of Ami. “I've talked to her doctor. He asked about her stress levels. But I don't know.” Saeko's eyes looked toward Yuki. “I doubt you would know much more than me. Only Ryo's breakup with her seemed to trigger this.”

Yuki sighed. “Ami mentioned a second lover letter today. Those letters seem to be an issue.”

Saeko closed her eyes and shook her head. “I should have guessed that,” said Saeko. Her eyes opened. “The doctor says her issues are related to stress.”

“Stress can cause fainting?”

“It's not that simple. It contributes to it.”

“Ah that makes sense. So Ami needs to de-stress?”

“Correct and I would like you to help.” A smile crossed her Saeko's face. “Base on how Ami was this morning, I have faith you can do it.” 

“I get the impression she wished I had stayed last night.”

“Can you stay over tomorrow night?” Saeko asked. “They are planning to release her by then.”

I certainly can.”

“Thank you, Yuki.” Saeko stood up. “What do you do? I know you are older than a high school student.”

“A cashier for a convenience store. Been trying to put my life back together.” He stood. “But I plan to go to college.”

Saeko's brow furrowed. “What happened to you to need to put your life back together?”

“I prefer not to say.” He picked up a picture of Ami. “Those who know me know the answer to that question. Ami is one who knows.”

Saeko looked away. “Ah. I have things to do.”

“I can guess so,” said Yuki. “I will see you the time when I do.”  
< hr / >  
Rei had stayed with her since Yuki left. Ami didn't mind, but her hands wanted to run through Yuki's hair. When her fingers ran though his hair, her whole body would relaxed. Ami wanted that feeling again. However, it was wonderful to no longer feel so tired. Her eyes was able to stay open now. She was also able to sit up. “So,” Rei paused, “how did you meet Yuki?”

Ami looked down towards the floor. Not a single spot had any dirt or grime. “It's like he said, but I didn't realize who he was,” said Ami.

“You didn't?”

Ami's fingers fiddled with the edge of the blanket covering her. “It's not obvious to you why?”

Rei remained silent. Ami glanced toward her, but her eyes quickly returned to looking at the floor. “It is, but it took me a moment to recognize him,” said Rei. “You should be able recognize him just as quick.”

Ami's fingers curled. Rei had no right to judge her for not recognizing Yuki as quickly. Ami's eyes looked up to Rei and glared at her. “You. Have no right to judge,” said Ami.

Rei's eyes widen before looking away. It was silent as Ami continued to glare at Rei. Then Rei looked back to Ami. “I'm sorry.” Rei's lips curled down. “I...well, I really don't.” Rei leaned over to hug Ami. “Jadeite is recognizable on the phone. I thought Yuki would be the same.”

Ami had stiffen at the start of the hug but had relaxed into it. She would have expected this from Makoto or Usagi, not Rei. “I don't remember him as strongly as you do of Jadeite.”

“I only remember him after he took a permanence in this life.” Rei pulled away from Ami. “You need to give him a chance.”

“I am.”

“Good. If you need help, do ask.”

“I will, Rei.” Ami glanced to the door. “I hope Yuki comes back soon.”

“I'm sure he will be back.” Rei let go of Ami and stood up. “I need to use the restroom. If I see him, I'll tell him to hustle. Do you need anything else?

“Thanks, Rei,” said Ami. “I don't need anything else.”

“I'll be quick,” said Rei before leaving.

Without any one to talk to, Ami's eyes began to look around the room. Everything was pristine. From ceiling to floor, there was not a single speck of dust or dirt. To her left was the IV stand. Two clear bags hand from the stand. The contents of the bags dripped into a clear chamber. From there, the fluid flowed through the clear tubing and eventual into the cannula on the back of her hand. Clear tape cover the cannula, securing it in place. 

Besides the IV stand, there wasn't much else that caught Ami's eye. So Ami watched the IV and the liquid that run through it. Eventually, she grew bored of watching the IV. Leaning back, she closed her eyes. Even with the medicine, she was tired but not as much as before. Then she heard soft footsteps. They grew louder as they came closer. As the footsteps stopped, a hand touched hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Yuki beside her. “Missed me?” He asked.

“You saw Rei,” she said.

Yuki slid into the chair next to her. “I did.”

“So why was mom wanting to talk to you?” Ami asked.

“Mainly that she wants me to stay over tomorrow,” said Yuki. “At your place, your course.”

“I appreciate her asking you,” said Ami. Her eyes became unfocused. A frown crossed her face. “I would have appreciated if Mom asked me.”

“She seemed awfully busy,” said Yuki.

“She always is.” Ami's fingers curled into a fist. “It's understandable why.” 

“It is,” said Yuki. “And what she does has a tremendous impact on others”

Yuki was right. Her mom's work has a tremendous impact on others. That impact is why Ami rarely stayed mad at her mom. As she thought of her mom, she grew tired. “You wont leave?”

“If that is what you want, I will stay,” said Yuki.

“Thank you.” Ami allowed her eyes to slid close.

As she drifted off, her hand felt Yuki's brushed against it. “Sleep well, Ami.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has artwork from Ivorada over at tumblr.com

Thirty minutes had past since Usagi and the others had left. Ami had spent that time waiting for Yuki by trying to stay awake. However, she ended up falling asleep. The doorbell going off woke her. She hustled to the door and unlock it. Her nose picked up the smell of the food as soon as she opened the door. Then she saw Yuki. His arm cradle a large bag against him. One hand held another bag with handles. Over his shoulder was a strap leading to a bag that was long. “Are you going to let me inside?” Yuki asked.

Ami stepped aside. “Please come in Yuki,” she said.

Yuki stepped inside and took off his shoes with his free hand Then he handed Ami the large bag he had been cradling against him. “Can I leave my bag in yours?” He asked before bending over and lining his shoes next to Ami's.

“That's fine,” said Ami as she took the bag. “Mom set it up you can sleep in my room.”

“Thanks. And here.” Yuki held out the other bag he was carrying. “This one can go to the kitchen with that one I gave you.”

Ami grabbed hold of the bag with her free hand. As she looked at this bag, Yuki shuffled to her bedroom. The bag was the one that the restaurant they had stopped at a few days ago used. Bringing the bag closer to her nose allowed her to smell the pastries inside the bag. Sitting the large bag on the table, Ami opened the one with the pastries. Here eyes noticed all the different pastries. Some she had tried, but most were ones that she had never tried before.

“So do you see anything you want to try first?”

Ami turned around saw Yuki leaning against the kitchen's doorway. “Many of them of them are new to me,” said Ami. She turned back around and sat down the bag of pastries on the table. Then she turned around to look at Yuki.

“Kind of why I choose them,” said Yuki. He stopped leaning against the doorway and plodded towards her. “I hope you can find a new favorite.”

Thank you,” she said. “Ready to eat?”

“I am,” he said before leaning to her ear. “And it's no problem

A smile came to her lips before she walked to the cabinets. Yuki followed a few paces behind her. Once they reached the cabinets., Ami pulled out dishes they needed and handed them off to Yuki. Then she pulled out the utensils they needed. With everything in hand, the two of them headed back to the table. They setup the table and then pulled out all of the food. Then they sit down and started eating.  
< hr / >  
An hour had passed since they finished eating. Since then, they had been in the bathroom. Yuki was in his swim trunks and Ami was in her regular clothes with the sleeves pushed up. Ami had been assisting Yuki with removing the dye from his hair. When he had asked if he should remove the dye from his hair, she hadn't hesitated with her answer. When he asked if she wouldn't mind helping him, she agreed. She was looking forward to seeing his dirty blonde hair.

Each application of the stuff to remove the dye took several minutes to apply. Then they had to wait several minutes before rinsing the stuff out. The process of doing this had been done a couple of times. The last rinsed they did had revealed more Yuki's dirty blond hair color. As they were putting on the next application, they decided to let the application sit longer than the previous one. While waiting, they talked.

Their conversation covered a wide variety of topic. With each topic, Ami learned more about Yuki. Also their conservation distracted Ami from staring at Yuki's bare chest or legs. Since Yuki put on his swim trunks, Ami found it hard to not stare at Yuki's bare chest or legs. Finally, it was time to rinse out this most recent application of the dye remover.

As Yuki stood under the shower head, Ami ran her fingers through his hair. It was after the first rinse that Yuki noticed his hair had tangled. The second rinse was when Ami started running her fingers through Yuki's hair. Just the feel of his hair made every muscle in Ami's body relax. For this rinse, Ami's hands rubbed Yuki's head. Then she started to see more and more of dirty blonde hair as the water whisked away the dye remover.

“Hey, how's it looking?” Yuki looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Does it need one more? Or are we good?”

Ami ran her fingers through his hair. Most of the dye remove was gone. The remaining dye was noticeable in sections of Yuki's hair, but completely gone in others. What remained didn't look bad. At least, that was what Ami thought. “We can stop. There's not much left.”

“I'll take you word for it.” Yuki turned off the water.“I don't need your help with the conditioner.” Yuki turned to face her. “If you want to stay, you can.”

Her eyes glanced away from him. Her face began to feel warm. “I'll wait for you in my room.”

Yuki's lips curled slightly. “If that's what you want….”

“Yes!” Ami turned and scurried to the door.

“I know your uncomfortable by this.” Yuki's voiced sounded like he had turned back around. “But I hope someday it wont.”

Ami stayed by the door. One hand stretched out to the knob. No one had ever acknowledge her uncomfortableness. Not even Ryo. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Ami.”

Ami looked over her shoulder. Yuki's back faced her and was so still. She looked back at the door and grabbed the door knob. Then she pushed it opened, slipped out, and closed the door. For a moment, she stood there as her mind debated with what to do. There was not much she could do. Her mom forbid her from doing much. Her mom seemed to think her studies was the source of her troublesome stress. However, Ami knew what was causing it mostly. It was the onslaught of love letters causing her stress. All caused by Ryo.

Her mind thought it was irrational to blame Ryo, bu this was one of the few times that her heart over ruled her mind. And Ami let it. No matter what Ryo's innocence with the love letters, his betrayal to what they had was enough. That betrayal had injured her metaphorically. It was why she had more prone to being irrational. Ami hated it, but she was helpless to change it.

As she reflected on this, her mind made a decision. She plodded off to her room. A new hand painted postcard was waiting for her. When she received it, her eyes looked over card. It was of a classic autumn scene with trees in various stages of turning colors. Ami had left it out, but now felt like the perfect time to put it somewhere else.  
< hr / >  
Yuki was content to walk beside in a park filled with trees. After watching Ami fidget, Yuki suggested they go for a walk in a park. It was an instant yes from her, and she suggested this particular park. It had only been a five minute walk from the condo to this place. As they were walking, Yuki's eye glanced towards Ami. A small smile had appeared on her face. Occasionally, the bond between them allowed her thoughts slip through to Yuki.

Of the thoughts that slipped through the bond, some swirled around blaming Ryo, but they weren't clear. They made Yuki wonder why Ami was blaming Ryo. Then there were other thoughts that slipped through that were unfocussed. Those thoughts were the ones that Yuki ignored. All of this had left Yuki unaware.

“Does fall have any significance to you?” Ami asked.

Yuki halted and looked to Ami. “Huh?” His eyes blinked several times.

Ami shook her head before looking up to him. “I'll ask again. Does fall have any significance to you? Is that a hard question?”

Yuki's brow furrowed. Fall did have a significance to him. Although the significance was tied to his past life with her. Answering her question placed Yuki in a quandary. “It does, but….” He paused and saw her frown. “It's more so relevant to our shared past life.”

Ami's own brow furrowed. “So I could know why it is significant to you….”

“That's correct.” Yuki looked around him. All the trees still had not turned. “Fall marked about the three or so months since Endymion and the princess had been meeting.”

“I vaguely remember it was several season on Earth had past before it all ended.”

“That is also correct.” Yuki's eyes returned to Ami. “What do you remember clearly of then?”

“Hmm...probably the moon and Mariner.”

Yuki's brow furrowed again. “Mariner?”

“My castle.”

“O I forgot that.” Yuki glanced around again. “I wonder if any leaves have started to turn.”

“It has felt like fall,” said Ami. “Maybe some have changed.”

“Let's see if we can find one.”

Ami nodded in agreement with Yuki's suggested. They started to walk again, but this time they were looking all around them. For some time, nothing was said, and Yuki didn't mind. His eyes were trained on the green leaves. Nothing was standing out. Then his ears noticed there was no second set of footsteps. His eyes looked away from the leaves and began looking around him. Then he spotted Ami. She stood rooted to a spot behind him.

Yuki hustled over to her. When he reached her, she didn't react. A frown crept across his face. Then he decided to use their bond. It wasn't strong like it was in the past, but it was strong enough for him to check on her. As soon as he checked, a memory came through the bond. It wasn't a clear to him what it was about, but it did put his mind at ease.

He decided to stand next to her, but he looked in the direction that Ami was looking at. Among the green leaves was single leaf tinged red. That red leaf reminded him of that one fall in his past life. It was the fall that mad this season significant to him.

  
< hr / >  
Never had she come along, but now Queen Serenity had sent her completely alone. The others were leaving only for her to go fetch their princess. Mercury didn't mind, but she knew one of the others guardians would be quicker. For Mercury, Earth and everything there spoke to her need for knowledge. A plant or an animal would catch her eye. Then Mercury would observe it. So on this trip to Earth, it didn't surprise her that Earth provided a new distraction.

After teleporting to the usual spot on Earth, she looked to the leafy canopy above. Instead of a sea of green, there was a mixture of vibrant reds and oranges. Never had she seen this before. None of those thick books on Earth plants mentioned this. When she last came to this spot, everything was still green. The sight left her baffled.

“Is this your first time seeing the harvest season leaves?”

The deep voice made her jump. Mercury looked behind her and saw one of the Prince's Shitennou. His green eyes gazed at her and made all those odd feelings fill her whole being. His mere presence reminded her why she hadn't help with fetching the princess. It was also why she hadn't been to Earth in awhile. “Hello, Zoisite,” she said. “Is harvest season leaves normal?”

“Very much normal. Some call them autumn leaves or fall leaves,” said Zoisite. “If you want to see one up close, I can get one.”

“Wouldn't that harm the tree?” Mercury glanced to the leaves.

“Nah, they all fall of eventually. Some trees keep their leaves until spring, but most lose them before winder.”

Mercury looked back to Zoisite. “That is such an odd thing.”

“I believe it's because of the snow during winter. Not a lot of things like the winter.” Zoisite walked over to one of the trees. His arm reached up, and his finger touched a red leaf. Then his finger tugged on the leaf, pulling it away from the tree. Zoisite walked back over to her and held out the leaf. “Here.”

She looked at the leaf. The red hue had cover the leaf, but at the tip of the leaf was an orange hue. Her hand took the leaf and twirled it. The front and back were same. “Is this the final color?” Mercury looked up to Zoisite.

“No. Usually, they end up as a brown color.” Zoisite glanced around. “Right now is the peak time for these leaves.”

“Can I keep this leaf?”

“Sure. There's no harm in you keeping it.”

Mercury glanced at the leaf and then at Zoisite. Her mind wasn't sure what to do. A thank you would be the minimum. However, she wanted something more to give him. “I really appreciate you giving me this leaf, Zoi.” Her cheeks warmed as soon as realized what she had called him. She looked down to the ground. “Please excuse me for being so excessively informal with you.”

His hand brushed her shoulder. “No need to be formal,” he said. “Especially when it is just us, nymph.”

Her cheeks cooled as quickly as they warm. She glanced up at him. “Then you...feel something for me?”

“Yes, and it made me miss you so much.”

Her hands relaxed, almost dropping the leaf. Venus was right. There was something between them. His green eyes watched her. No words seem to come to her. All the advice Venus gave seemed to flee her mind. Love was a truly scary thing. It made her worry. With him being a protector of the prince, the balancing act that she would have to do stressed her out. Then the world started to swarm before her eyes.

The next thing she knew was a pair of arms encircling her and holding her. Her body felt warm, not an unwelcoming kind of warmth. Her eyes blinked, and the world snapped into focus. The arms around her relaxed slightly. “Are you all right?” His voice came from behind her.

“I think so.”

“Good.” His arms pulled away from her. “My powers must have help break whatever yours was doing.”

She wrapped her arms around her. His words made her realize what happened. Mercury had allowed the stress of her worries get to her. Stress was never good for her. “Thank you.” She looked toward him. “When I am stressed, I can't maintain control of my abilities over water. If I don't drink water, it will effect me worse than it just did.”

“There's nothing to stress over.”

Her eyes blinked. That was an odd statement. “How would you know that?”

“Kind of easy to know with a bond.”

“Bond?” She recalled Venus mentioning one.

“Yeah, a bond.”

She felt something nudge her mentally. Her muscles stiffened, stopping her from flinching. Even though this was her reaction, she didn't mind it. Venus's ramblings of bond had stuck in her mind. A bond like this was special. Only soul mates could have a bond like this. “Venus told me of bonds like this one.” A smile slowly crossed Mercury's face. “We can talk about it while you lead me to Princess Serenity.”

“Certainly, nymph.”  
< hr / >  
Ami's eyes blinked several times before the leaf she had been staring at came into focus. The memory she relived had come the moment her eyes landed on the leaf that had changed. Ami felt lighter. The knowledge she had in the past returned to her. It was also crucial knowledge. Her memories before never contained the detail about what stress did to her. It explained all her recent issues with fainting. Then a hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped.

“I'm sorry to spook you,” said Yuki. “Didn't expect you to be unaware still.”

Her eyes glanced to Yuki. The feelings from long ago came over her. It was just like when was unsure of herself. Returning to that feeling wasn't unwelcome. It was a good place for them to restart their relationship. “How long?”

Yuki shrugged. “A few minutes, but I knew not to worry. Besides, what memory was it?”

“The bond. Specifically when I discovered it then.” Ami closed her eyes. “That leaf. I had it in my quarters on the moon. One of the few items I had remembered from my quarters. The part where you gave it to me was what I remembered.”

“I think I know what you speak of.” Yuki's lips curled slightly. “Would you like to go back to your place and talk?”

“That would be for the best,” said Ami.

Yuki took the lead, and Ami followed next to him. There was some space between them, but not much. If her arms were to move slightly, she would touch Yuki. However, Ami was conflicted. There was no rightness to them walking side by side. To her, holding hands was what was missing. But she didn't want to hold hands. They weren't a couple. Yet.

Then he held out his hand between them.

All that held her back disappeared. Ami's fingers touched Yuki's hand first. Then the rest of her hand followed. His fingers wrapped around hers. His fingers grip reminded her of the memory she had experienced. Her lips curled upwards she recalled the memory.

“See, this isn't all that bad.” Yuki's voice was similar to a whisper.

Ami squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

“Your happiness is all I need.” Yuki squeezed her hand back. “Let's pick the pace.”

She allowed him to set the pace their walking. Since they left the park, she hadn't paid attention to their surrounds. All of it had blurred together. If alone, she would have been lost. However, she wasn't. She had Yuki.

Eventually they made it to her condo building. Their footsteps were quite as they entered they building. When they reached her door, Yuki's hand released her hand. Ami pulled out her key from a pocket and unlocked the door. Yuki stepped in first, and then Ami followed. They removed their shoes before Ami lead them to the living room. She plopped down on the couch. Yuki sat down next to her, but not close enough for any part of his body to be touching him.

“So…,” he started, “what do you want to discuss?”

Her fingers fidgeted. Her mind was unsure of where to start. The memory she relived at the park was full of so much information. There was the leaf, the stress, and the fainting. Each demand her attention. Her eyes glance to Yuki. His hastily-put-together ponytail was starting to bother her. She stood up and walked behind the couch.

She pulled his hair tie off and slid it over her wrist. Yuki glanced at her. His eye brows were raised as to ask what she was doing. Her fingers ran through his hair. There was no tangles in his hair. She gathered his hair back before sliding the hair tie off her wrist. Then she tied the hair tie. Messing his hair had relaxed her. She hadn't want to stop messing his hair.

“Are you done?” Yuki's voice forced her out of her thoughts. “We can't avoid talking forever.”

She walked back around and sat down. “That memory,” she glanced away, “also reminded me why stress is bad for me.”

“Yeah, I remember that as well,” said Yuki. “However, there some details that escape me.”

“Like what?”

“How to use our bond fully, for example.”

Her brows furrowed. “Fully? What do you mean?”

“I know it can be more than sensing the other.” Yuki's eyes closed. For a moment nothing happened, but then Ami Jumped. A hint of a smile appeared on Yuki's face. “That the other thing I can remember.”

“That felt so odd. Completely involuntary on my part.” Ami's eyes stared at the coffee table in front of them. “Ami able to make your move as well?”

“In the past, I think you did it to torment me.” Ami looked at him. His eyes were open. His head was resting on his palm of hand. “If my memory serves me, I always accepted your torment.” His lips hitched up a little. “Especially when it help.”

“You remember something I don't.”

Do you want me to tell you?”

Her head nodded yes.

“Well it seemed to relieve your stress back then.” Yuki's eyes focused on a point behind Ami. “You were my special guest when you were overly stressed. It was only a week when realized what was truly causing your stress..”

“Did we work together often?”

“Out of our lot, none of the others could match our teamwork.” A rare smile appeared on his lips. “And the next to you need to fight, I'll join. Memories shouldn't matter.”

“But none of this solves the current issue.” Ami sighed and shook her head.

What is stressing you out?” Yuki's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. “Be honest. If you aren't, I'll know.”

Ami leaned against him. His possessive grip was comforting as her mind through everything. Her eyes closed, and he laid against him. “Missing another day of school would make it worse.”

“Worse?” But it's not the source.” Yuki's lips brush against her hair. “But what is?”

“Can't really say.”

“Let's approach this differently. When did this all start?”

“After Ryo.”

“As soon as he dumped you.” She nodded. “Now we're getting somewhere. Was there anything else that changed?”

“Love letters.”

“More of them?”

“They became daily.” Ami opened her eyes. “Sometimes twice like the other day.”

“I can help you with those letters, but are they the true cause of your stress?” Yuki rubbed her Ami. “I think it's not the true cause.”

“Thank you, Yuki. It's appreciated.”

“Is there anything else?”

“I can't think of anything.”

Yuki didn't respond, but Ami took the silence as her chance to listen to his breathing. Turning her head, she rested her ear against his chest. The sound of his steady breathing made her body relaxed. An audible sigh escape from her.

“You seem to like this.”

“What?”

Yuki let out a laugh. “I can feel your muscles are loose again. They are not tense again.”

“They were tense? Haven't noticed.” Her eyes slid close against her will.

“We can talk about it more tomorrow.” Yuki pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. “I'll tell you why I did this tomorrow.” Then she felt his breath on her ear. “Sweet dreams.”

As sleep started to claim her, Ami realized what Yuki was doing. It was his rarely used ability, and her memories of it comforted her. Those memories stuck in her mind as sleep fully claimed her.  
< hr / >  
It was completely dark. When she went to sleep, she was with Yuki on the couch. Her eyes blinked a few times. Then Ami felt something and punched in the general direction of the feeling. The hastily made fist landed against another body. Her body froze as she realized who she punched. “Mom? Is that you?”

“Yes sweetie. Did I woke you?” Her mom asked.

“No. You startled me,” said Ami. “Can I return to school tomorrow?”

“Why? Do you need more time to relax?” Her mom wrapped her hands around her fist.

“Missing more and falling behind will stress me more.” Ami looked away from the direction of her mom. “I don't think that is the source of my stress.”

“Then what is causing your stress?” Her mom allowed Ami to pull her fist back.

“I was talking to Yuki about it. To be honest, I am not sure. It all started after Ryo. Ami pushed herself into a sitting position. Her eyes glanced around in the darkness. There was no Yuki. Instead there a blanket laying near her mom. “Where's Yuki?”

“Bathroom” Saeko sat down on the edge of the couch. “Have you tried doing something about those love letters?”

Ami shook her head no.

“Maybe doing something about those will help.” Saeko stood and glanced down. “If you're going to school tomorrow, you should get to bed. A lack of sleep is not good anyone, but with stress, I would think it's worse.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“If you need me, you can always ask or visit me at work.”

“I'll remember to.” Ami stood up and felt like a weight had been lifted.

“Go get some more sleep. I'll be here in the morning.” Saeko walked toward her bedroom.

Now alone, Ami went to her room and shut the door behind her. As she changed her clothes, she began to toy with the idea of letting her mom know that she is Sailor Mercury. There were good things if she was told. However, the list of potential bad to come from it scared Ami. The bad always made her silent to her mom. Like all the previous times, the bad mad Ami forget the idea.

After she finished changing, Ami opened her bedroom door and peaked out. Her eyes glanced around the hallway before spotting Yuki. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling. Yuki was seated with his back against the wall. Ami stepped into the hallway His green eyes turned towards her. “So, did you sleep well?” His voice was slightly louder than a whisper.

“Yes, thank you.” She pushed over her door wider. “You can come.”

Yuki's eyes looked straight ahead. His hands pushed him to his feet. Then they rested against the wall as he stood to his full height. He plodded towards her. Leaning down, he turned his head towards her. “What I did can be done through a bond.” He then walked into her bedroom. “Sleep, I found, clears up things.”

Ami walked back into her room and pushed the door closed. Yuki was right. As she closed her eyes, the memory from earlier was clearer. Plucking moments from it was easier. “How did you know?” She wandered over to her bed. “About sleep.”

“Experience. Only way my memories of this life would return.” He plopped down on the spare futon. “The horrors of my last plagues me.”

“They plagued you?” Her brow furrowed. “I though you had them all.”

Yuki chuckled. “That didn't stop them. And it turned out what I had was not even clear. Not at all.”

“Oh.” That had never occurred to her, but then again when he barged into her life, Ami had assumed he had all of her memories.

“Did I prove an assumption you had as wrong?”

“New was I told of your memory status.”

“Those words are no surprise to me.”

Ami didn't respond. She turned to her bed. Her hands pulled back the covers. Then she slid into her bed. “Yuki, can you help me get back to sleep?”

Yuki rose to his feet before plodding over. “Is that all you want?”

“For now, yes,” she said so as Yuki reached her.

“Then once you are sleeping, I'll go back to my futon. Are you sure?”

“it is what I feel comfortable with. Ami's finger began to fiddle with the blanket on her bed. Here eyes drifted away from Yuki. “At least at the moment.”

“I understand..” A pair of arms wrapped around her. “We can go as slow as you want.”

Those words were soothing to her. At least she knew that Yuki was still Zoisite. He would never hustle or push her into things. As her eyes grew heavy, she could sense Yuki laying her down. His arms pulled away once her whole body was laying on the bed. As sleep claimed Ami, Yuki tucked her in, and she smiled.  
< hr / >  
Zoisite's hands reached out for Sailor Mercury, but she swatted them away. Her feisty-ness didn't hint at her fainting three days ago. Nor did it hint at her new injury. Zoisite reached out again, and she swatted his hands again. “I'm fine.” The defiance was there in her voice.

“Are you really sure? You're limping noticeably.” Zoisite reached for her again.

Her hands swatted his hands away again. “I've told you already. I'm find. This is not worse than any other time.”

Zoisite's hands dropped to his side. His shoulders drooped. For the first time since his returned, he had joined the fight. Although he was rusty, his memories help guide him. As the fight began to wrap up, he and Sailor Mercury had teamed up. However, at some point, Mercury had done something to her ankle. “If you are sure….”

“Fine. You can walk home with me.” She grabbed his hand and tugged him into an alleyway. She glanced around before dropping her transformation. Her blue eyes stared at him.

“What?”

“De-transform.”

Zoisite shrugged before allowing his transformation to drop. Once he was Yuki again, he glanced towards Ami. Her appearance was fairly normal except for her putting more weight on her right foot. “Are you sure about your ankle?”

“Please just drop it.” Here blue eyes glared at him.

His lips pressed together. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Can I walk you home at least?”

“It wouldn't hurt.”

He gestured for her to go ahead of him. Ami nodded and start walking towards the end of the alleyway. Yuki followed behind. His eyes watched her gait. He could see the noticeable limp with each of her steps. As she exited the alley, Yuki hustled to her left side. “I hope you know what you're doing.” He kept his voice loud enough for her to hear. “That limp is noticeable.”

Ami's eyes stayed looking ahead. Her pace did not slow or pause. He though didn't hear him, but then her fingers brushed against him. His eyes glanced down to see her hand outstretched with her palm up. His hand slid out of his pocket and clasped her hand. It wasn't often that Ami would offer up her hand. They walked to her place without a word. Once they reached her place, she shooed him away. Yuki accepted that.

Pushing Ami now would do Yuki no good. He wished he had convinced her to take care of her leg. As he began walking towards his place, he thought there would be another chance for her to come visit his place. Her first visit was just standing in the doorway while Yuki grabbed a fresh set of clothes after she requested him to stay a second night with her. He should have invited her to make herself at home, but that was all in hindsight. Plus the thought of inviting her inside never came across his mind. Maybe tomorrow, he will get a chance to invite her over for dinner.  
< hr / >  
Since she got home, Ami was doing her school work. Her injured left ankle was still throbbing. Evaluating the ankle would ease the throbbing, but it would risk catching her mother's trained eye. And Ami didn't really want that. Too many times her mom sneaked up on her and close to discovering on of Ami's injuries. Even with this risk, Ami didn't regret rejecting Yuki's offer of help.

With Yuki, she was still trying to figure out how to deal with him. She was still so very unsure of everything, and what Ryo had done instilled a fear into her. The fear was enough to prevent her from fully going in on her relationship with Yuki. However, Ami pushed these thoughts to the side for the moment.

As she was getting ready to move to the next subject, the sound of the entryway door opening reached her ears. For once, her mother was home at a decent time. Ami laid her pen down and stood up. Her left ankle began to protest as placed more weight on it. The pain could be so much worse, but she would push through it. Her lungs took in a huge breath and let it out in one big exhale.

She shuffled towards her bedroom door. The limp was still there, but Ami tried to hid it. With each step, the limp became easier to hid. But there was a price to pay. Her ankle kept throbbing and slowly increased in intensity. Walking out all that way to the kitchen could be impossible. However, Ami was determined. Leaving her room, she kept walking even as the pain got worse.

Then she reach where her mother was in the kitchen.

Her mother's white coat was hanging on the back of a chair. As for her mother, her back faced Ami as she was looking in the fridge. “Hello, Mom,” said Ami. “It's been awhile since you're back this early.”

“It has.” Her mom closed the fridge and look over to Ami. “Have you had dinner?”

“When I got home, I did.”

“Isn't that fairly early?”

“I've only been home for an hour.” Ami shifted her weight off her dandle. The pain was starting to flare.

“Did you have something to do after school?” Her mom's eyes seemed more focus on her.

“My friends wanted to meet Yuki.” Ami's left foot lifted slightly, but once she noticed the unwanted movement, her mom's eyes had zeroed in on her foot.

“Ami.” Saeko's voice became stern. “What is wrong with your left foot?”

“It's nothing.” Ami knew that lie was not enough, but it bought her time to think.

“It can't be nothing.” Saeko scurried over to her. “Let me look.” Her eyes glared at Ami.

“I said it was nothing, Mom.” Ami raised her voice as she inched back from Saeko. That didn't stop Saeko. The older woman went on to her knees and reached out to Ami's ankle. Ami flinched as her mom's hands triggered a wave of pain.

“What happened, Ami?” Saeko's fingers pressed against Ami's ankle. “This could be broken.”

“I'm fine. Please let go of it.” Ami tried to tug her ankle free of Saeko's prodding fingers. However, Saeko's hand wrapped around her ankle.

“Ami, please tell me how this happened. Saeko's eyes were looking straight at her.

Telling her mom the truth was tempting. All the white lies that Ami had used years ago was going to fail. However, Ami's fears for her mom's safety sealed the truth. With the truth, Ami had few options. As her mom's eyes continued to stare at her, Ami felt something else besides her throbbing ankle. She was starting to feel lightheaded. It was realization that made her realize it was time to get out of this situation now.

Reaching for her powers, she drew upon them and stopped them from pushing her to dehydration. “It's nothing, Mom,” she shouted before pulling her foot out of her mom's grasp.

Ami hurried back to her room. The limp was fully visible in her escape. She slammed the door and leaned against it. Saeko's footsteps came close, but stopped. For a moment, it was silent. Then Saeko's footsteps started again, but this time they were walking away. Am slid down her door. The whole situation left her feeling torn and terrible. It had also made her stressed. The stress was something that she didn't need. Her eyes slid close, and when she opened them again, her room was dark.

Ami stood up slowly. Her ankle was still throbbing as she hobbled over to her desk. Her mind felt refreshed and started to ponder about her current situation. She really didn't want to face her anytime soon. Staying with Makoto crossed her mind, but she crossed that off. Then her mind drifted to Yuki. His lovely hair with the black specks of the remaining dye was always wonderful between her fingers. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

Her hand reached out for her cell phone. Then she texted Yuki that she was coming over. Laying down the phone, hey eyes glanced around the room. She didn't know how long she would stay with Yuki, but she knew it would be awhile. A vague memory from her first life came to her. It was of her staying with Zoisite for multiple days. The memory convinced her that staying with Yuki was the right choice.

As she started closing her books and putting them in a bag, her phone beeped. Then it beeped again. She picked it up and saw two messages from Yuki. The first message was just okay. The second one made her smile and “What? Now?” She tapped out a response and sent it. She went back to packing away her books. As she finished with her books, her phone beeped again. Yuki was asking if she needed him to get her. Ami responded back with “Balcony.” She hadn't had a chance to put down her phone before Yuki text her. He had completely understood her one-word message. Although he reminded her to be careful and not to de-transform until she got to his place.

Ami put her phone down and shuffled over to her open closet. At the bottom of the closet was a partially full bag. The bag always had a few days worth of clothes and all other items that she would to spend a few days away from home. Ami picked up the bag and glanced through it. All the items she had in it from a previous time were still there. The only thing she needed to add was her school uniform.

After she slid her school uniform into the bag, she went back to her desk. Ami picked up the bag with her books and glanced around. Her laptop would stay. Her phone and mini-computer would be enough. Everything else in her room could stay. Grabbing her phone and bag for school, she left her room and slipped out the door. Slowly she locked door, hoping her mom didn't hear it. Her eyes glanced around the hallway. Then she uttered her transformation phrase. The power of her crystal transformed her into Sailor Mercury. The three bags that she had disappeared to wherever her normal clothes go to. Now she was ready to head to Yuki's.

Her feet shuffled across the floor to the a stairwell. She head up to the roof. Hardly anyone took the stairs. It made the stairs the perfect escape route, and tonight was no different from the previous times she used this way. The several flights of starts didn't tired her too much, but as she eased the door the rood open, she sighed in relief.

Mercury closed the door and plopped down in front of it. She needed a break. Her ankle was throbbing protest again. Plus her mind needed a few minutes to plot out her path to Yuki's. When she visited his place with him, she was surprised by how close he was. She had wondered if she had crossed paths with him more than once.

Once she decided on her route, Mercury stood up. Her ankle didn't protest. She crept to the edge of the building. Her eyes glanced down to the streets below. Very few people were wandering on the streets below. It was all clear. A smile crept across her face. Mercury began to draw upon her powers to form a block of ice between her roof and the next roof. The autumn temps made it easy to grow the block of the ice. Once the block of ice was of a good size, Mercury jumped on to the block and then to the next roof. The she repeated the process again until she reached Yuki's roof.

On Yuki's roof, she wandered around the edge. Her eyes were looking down until she spotted a familiar pot on a balcony. That post was the one on Yuki's balcony. She jumped down to that balcony. The landing was harder than she expected and stunned her fro a moment. However, Yuki slid the door open and tugged her in. Once he slid the door close, she de-transformed.

Her ankle began to throb as she felt the weight of her bags. Ami would have crumpled to the ground if Yuki hadn't come over. He supported her as she dropped her bags to the floor. Then he scooped her up. “If you're going to stay, you'll have to tell me why,” he said. Yuki began to walk to his bedroom.

“I need some time away from Mom.” Ami allowed herself to go limp his arms.

“Tell me everything tomorrow.” Yuki shifted her slightly and then turned on the lights. He carried her over to the bed and then laid her down.

As soon as Ami's body touched the bed, she felt exhausted. Everything began to move so fast. Yuki took off her shoes and lifted her throbbing ankle on to a pillow. He left her for a few minutes, but returned with ice. He placed the ice on her ankle. The cold ice soothed her ankle. Yuki tucked her in as she began to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As Yuki reflected on what had happened today, he rubbed Ami's back. Since she had started staying with him, she had been having nightmares tied to her memories of the past. When they hadn't happen for the past two days, Yuki had declared that today was the day to celebrate. However, those plans were dashed when Ami had hives and then almost fainted. Instead of a celebration, they went to the hospital to get her checked over. 

When the doctor finished checking her over, he suggested that she should take some medicine to help her to relax. At first, Ami balked, but Yuki convinced her that it could help her. With Ami agreeing with the doctor's suggestion, the doctor had a nurse to start an IV to give her some fluids and some of the medicine he was to prescribe to her. When the IV was finished, the doctor let them go and gave Yuki Ami's prescription.

That had been an hour ago. Shortly after they got back from the hospital, Ami became groggy from the medicine. Yuki led her to the couch and allowed her to lay down. Since then, Yuki had been rubbing her back. Her un-managed stress had made the medicine necessary. 

Ami's stress was a puzzle to Yuki. How Ryo broke up with her probably created it, but there was more to it. There was so man potential cuases. It also didn't help that he doesn't know much of her life. What she revealed about her mom wasn't all that telling. However, Yuki could tell Ami was not telling him something.

Since Ami had been staying with him, Yuki had called Saeko a few times. Each time he would call, Saeko would ask about Ami. When he tells her how well Ami is doing, Saeko would sigh and tell him to take care of her. For being absent most of the time, Yuki could tell Saeko loved Ami. The daily text messages asking about Ami was another tell for Saeko's love.

When the doorbell went off, it startled him from his thoughts. His eyes glanced around. The the doorbell went off again. Yuki scurried to his feet and glanced to Ami. She closed her eyes and waved him to go. H patted her head before walking over to the door. He undid the lock and opened the door. His eyes landed on familiar black shirt. “Mamoru?”

“Hello Yuki,” said Mamoru. “Usagi mentioned Ami is staying with you. Can I ask her something?”

Yuki stood there to ponder an answer. Ami's current stage made him want to se no. However, Mamoru is the future king and that held sway over Yuki. He sighed and looked up to Mamoru. “You can.” He watched Mamoru as his lips began to drop. “But she had a horrible day, and I don't think Ami would appreciate the others knowing her state.”

“Is it the love letters?” Mamoru asked. “And I wont tell the girls unless necessary.” 

“Good.” Yuki step aside and ushered Mamoru inside. The door closed with a click. “It was. But they are not the only thing stressing her.”

Mamoru didn't press for more as he slid off his shoes. Yuki lead him to the couch and pointed to a chair off to the side. Mamoru gave a curt nod and sat down. “How are you doing, Ami?”

Her eyes opened to look towards Mamoru. “Better than earlier.” Her eyes slid close. “I wished the medicine that they gave me stops making me tired.”

Yuki sat down in front of the couch. His hand reached for Ami's hand. “At least, that medicine made your muscles loose.”

Her hand squeezed his hand. “I appreciate your help.”

His hand squeezed hers. “I'm always willing to help. But Mamoru came to ask a question.”

Ami's eyes opened and looked to Mamoru. “A question?”

“Yes.” Mamoru's pouster became stiffer. “Would you be willing to speak to Ryo?”

“Why?” Ami's eyes harden, and her hand gripped Yuki's hand.

Mamoru glanced away for a moment, but his eyes shifted back to Ami. “He wants to explain his actions to you.” Mamoru shifted slightly. His shoulders dropping. “I would explain his actions, but he wants to do so.”

Yuki's hand in Ami's grip began to ache. “No. Absolutely no.” Ami's body began to shake. “Ryo had that chance and he lost it.

Yuki looked over to her. Her body was shaking. Her eyes that had hardn towards Mamoru were becoming unfocused and hazy. Yuki felt a familiar feeling in their bond. It was that same feeling from their first life. And Yuki didn't like it. In a flash, he became Zoisite.

Zoisite tugged Ami into his arms and closed his eyes. He gathered his own energy and poured it into the bond. Like a dam breaking he felt Ami relaxd instantly. The corners of his lips turned up as his eyes opened. He was successful at stopping her power. If he hadn't stopped her power, she would have fainted againt.

Zoisite looked towards Mamoru. The topic of Ryo caused Ami to stress out. Her power then reacted to the stress. Zoisite wrapped his arms around Ami. The whole situation with Ryo needs to be addressed, but Ami's stressed made it impossible. “Mamoru.” Zoisite looked at Mamoru before looking at the door. “Leave. Now.”

Mamoru stood and walked to the door. Before he reached the door, he turned to look back. “I think you should listen to him.” He opened the door and walked out. 

Zoisite continued to hold Ami. His brain was pondering the current predictiment. A few ideas came to him, but one stood out to him. It would require leaving Ami alone, but he believed it would be worth it. “I remembered an errand that I need to run. Would you be okay?” Her head nodded. “Good. I'll get you a glass of water first.”

Zoisite laid her down on the couch before de-transforming. Now back as Yuki, he plodded to the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and returned to Ami. Yuki handed the glass to Ami. She took a few sips of water before placing the glass down. “Thanks,” she said.

“You're welcome Are you set for now?”

“I think so.”

“I'll be back in an hour or so.”  
< hr / >  
Her eyes opened as she heard the pitted-patter of rain. The sound was one that Ami just loved. Her eyes glanced to the clock. Less than an hour had past since Yuki left and she had started her nap. Her short nap had helped her. The medicine from earlier had fully relinquished its hold over her. As she sat up, her thoughts drited to the prescription the doctor gave. She didn't really want it, but Yuki did make persuave case for it. He was right. She did need help with her stress, especially since she didn't know what was fully causing it. At least, the doctor gave her the bare minimum for each does.

Amid stood up and plodded over to he school bag. As she approached it, her hand reached for the bag's straps and grab a hold of it. She lifted the bag and then walked toward the slightly closed door. With a nudge from her foot, the door opened just enough for her to slip out. Her pace remained steady as she continue walking. Her eyes focused on what was ahead of her.

When she reached the living room, she went over to the coffee table. She plopped down on the floor and sat her bag next to her. For a moment, she glance around. Nothing new or interesting caught her like it did a few days ago. Yuki's place was as familiar as her home.

After her glance around, her attention turned to her bag. She pulled out a few items. One by one, she placed them on the coffee table. Then she pulled out her homework and a pen. Then she got to work on her studies. 

When the door opened, she was already deep into her studies. She didn't pay the door any attention. Neither did she look up when footsteps drew near to her. Her focus stayed on her work. Then Yuki plopped down next to her. “He, can I have one of your hands? Doesn't matter which one,” said Yuki.

Ami looked up. Her eyes scoured his appearance. Nothing about him seemed to give any hints as to why he wanted her hand. He did have his reusable bag next to him, but that didn't surprise her. “Why?” 

The courners of his lips curled upwards. “Give me your hand you will find out.” He held out his hand.

She sat down her pen before offering her right hand to him. His out-streached hand grasps while his other hand went into bag. Her eyes watched as his hand came out of the bag. His fingertips looked wet. Then those wet fingertips touched her wrist and began to rub it. After awhile, he let go her hand. “What was that?”

“Go ahead and smell your wrist.” Yuki grinned. “I hope you like it, Nymph.”

A smile spread across her face. The nickname always made that happen. Ami brought her wrist closer to her nose. She took a deep breath in and picked up the smell of minter. Her eyes looked up at Yuki. The hints of a smile was plastered on his face. “It's mint.” She kneaded her eye brows. “No one knows I like mint. So how?”

“Mint reminds me of you.” Yuki shrugged. “Don't know why.”

Am sniffed her wrist and sighed. This young man was perfect for her. If mint reminded him of her, then he knows her as well. “This is nice, Zoi. But why did you think to get this?”

“I've read that people who are stressed find body spray helpful.” He held out his hand again. “It seems to help you. Can you give me your other hand?”

Ami gave Yuki her hand. As Yuki's hand grasped hers, her mind began to think about Yuki's comments. He had browsed online for tips on how to ease stress. Several comments mentioned body spray's effect on stress. It never came to her mind that she should try it. She looked at Yuki as he finished rubbing her wrist. “Thank you.”

“It's no problems.” He let go of her hand and looked to her. “Go ahead and smell that one. It's not mint.”

“Why did you get two?” Ami brought her other wrist to her nose and snifed it. The smell reminder her of the end of autumn. “This scent…. What is it?”

“Both scents reminded me of you.” Yuki pulled out two bottles from his bag. He sat the green one of the two closer to him. Then he sat the other bottle in front of her. The bottle was orange with darker tones. “That second one is called Autumnal leaves.” 

Ami picked up the orange bottle. The label was exactly what Yuki had said. Leaves covered the label. White text with thin black lines stood out against the leaves. Ami looked up from the bottle and saw no Yuki. Did she space out too long? Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Her ears listened as close as possible. “Yuki?” Her voice disturb the quiete making her feel alone. “Where are you?”

“Over here.” Yuki's voice came from behind her.

Ami scurried to her feet and started to walk. Yuki's voice had come from the kitchen, and it was not far. Yuki could easily walk that distance without Ami noticing. Spacing out not required. Once she reached the kitchen, Ami's eyes spotted Yuki at the stove. Yuki's cooking skills were not great nor were they terrible. He could do simple stuff like rice, but anything complex would cause him to stumble. “What are you doing?” Ami walked up to Yuki.

“Just preparing some rice. Are you okay with leftovers?”

“Yeah. We should finish them tonight.” Ami looked over Yuki's shoulder. He had a pot of water with rice boiling. At least, Yuki was gracing them with his one cooking talent. Those leftovers will become something new. “Are you going to do what you usually do?”

“Planning on doing so.”

She grinned and wandered back to her books in the living room. The forgotten bottle of body spray in her hand felt heavy. It had reminded her that she had carried it with her. As soon as she reached the coffee table, she placed the bottle down. Plopping down, she returned to her work.

When Yuki called her a few minutes later, Ami had finished her work and was just starting to put away her things. Her stomach protested as she continued to take her time. But Ami knew she would regret listening to her stomach later. Keeping things neat and tidy was a must for her.

With her things put away, Ami went to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and allowed her eyes take in all the food. Yuki's skill showed. Nothing look like the leftovers from before. After Yuki sat down they began to eat. When they were done, nothing was left except for their dirty dishware.

After putting away everything, Ami and Yuki went back to the living room. Both sat down on the couch. Then Yuki turned towards Ami. “So...are you going to do something about your mom?” Yuki's eyebrows rose.

Ami's fingers curled against her tights. “How?” Ami looked towards Yuki. “I want to tell her, but Mom's safety trumps that.”

Yuki's hand rose up and cupped his cheek. “Do you think your mom wont understand the danger?”

“I guess.” Ami shrugged.

“If your concern for her safety is why have not said anything, I can talk to her.”

“About what?”

“About the danger. To impress on her the secret you have could put her in danger.”

Ami glanced away. Her fingers uncurled a bit. Yuki's idea eased her wories. “And then what?”

If your mom is accepting and willing to to reduce the danager, I see no harm in telling her the basics. You know the past life stuff minus the danger bits.”

“I can't see any harm in that.” Ami looked back towards Yuki. “But can you do it?”

“Yes.” His lips curled. “Besides I think it would you if your mom knows. I'll bring Mamoru along. His judgment can ensure I do not over looking anything.”

“Thanks, Yuki.” A smile spread across her face.

“You're welcome.” Yuki laid his hand over hers. “Anything to help you get a worry off your mind, I'll do it.”  
< hr / >  
It was a slightly dreary day, but it was perfect for Yuki and Mamoru to meet Saeko in a coffee shop. Upon entering the shop, they spotted Saeko at a table in the back. Her head turned away from them as they approached the counter. Yuki put in his order first and received his drink first. While Mamoru was waiting for his drink, Yuki wandered over to Saeko's table. He eased into one of the two chairs across from her. Saeko's eyes were downcast. “I heard about her recent visit to the hospital a few days ago.”

Yuki's lips twitched as that day came back to him. He had to convince the doctor that contacting Saeko would lead to Ami being more stressed. “Then you know why you were told afterward?”

Saeko's hand wrapped around the beverage in front of her. “I do. It's shameful that I've caused her to be stessed.” Saeko glanced up to him. “I appreciate you taking care of her, Yuki. Has Ami had any issues since then?”

“None. However, she reacted negatively to Ryo wanting to talk.”

Saeko's brow furrowed. “Ryo came to me. He was asking for help with talking to Ami. Since she was with you, I directed him to you.”

“That's a problem for another day.” Yuki sighed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mamoru walking towards them. Upon reaching them, he took the chair next to Yuki. “Now that Mamoru is here, we can talk about the isue at hand.”

“You mentioned it was to broach a topic, but what is it?” Saeko asked.

Yuki leaned back and crossed his arms. “There's a secret that Ami has. One that she fears will endanger you. Yuki glanced to Mamoru. “Any suggestions on how to proceed?”

“Silver Millennium,” said Mamoru. “The knowledge should be helpful.”

“Silver Millennium?” Saeko's brow furrowed. “What is that?”

“The time our first life took place in.” Yuki's vision glazed over over. “Although it was good it ended tragically like that Shakespeare play. And the danger that ended it followed us into this life.”

“First life? Does that mean you and Ami are reincarnations?” Saeko asked.

Yuki's eyes returned to focus. “Yes, and Mamoru's also in the same. It's why I asked him to come.” Yuki glanced to Saeko. “Although danager followed us, our abilities to defend ourselves came with us. It's Ami's ability that has been causing her to faint.”

“How so?” Saeko sat up straighter. A frown crossed her face. “The doctor indicated that dehydration is the culprit.”

Yuki reached for his drink and brought it to his lips. He took a short sip and savored it. “Her ability involves water.” Yuki paused. His eyes watched Saeko. “When Ami's stressed, her ability wants to drawn on her.”

“This ability is causing her dehydration. Is that that what you're saying, Yuki?”

“Correct, Saeko.” Yuki sat his beverage on the table. Why Ami's ability does that is anyone's guess.”

“The danger. What is it?”

Yuki glanced to Saeko. The woman didn't seem to be tense. “The danger is why Ami hasn't told you. Her fears for your safety has prevented her from telling you a lot.”

“What do I need to do?” Saeko's hands curled. “I want her to not fear for my safety.”

Yuki looked to Mamoru. “My Prince, what do you think? Should we tell her?”

“Yes.” Mamoru sat down his drink. He folded his hands. “Saeko, to protect yourself, keep these these secrets tightly. If the danger knows you know our other identities, you will be at risk.”

“I'll do my best.” Saeko glanced to both of them.

“Good.” Mamoru glanced around. No one else was nearby. He returned his attention to Saeko. “In my first life, I was a prince. Yuki was one of my my guard. Usagi was a princess of a different kingdom.”

“And Ami was?” Saeko leaned forward.

“One of four guardians who protected Usagi and the woman who spent a whole week with me.” Yuki's lips curled ever so slightly. “All because some suitors were stressing her out by requesting her to come to a ball with them.”

Saeko's hand covered her mouth, muffling her giggles. “So Ami had that problem back then?”

“I guess you could say so. They stressed her just as much as love letters do now.” Yuki shook his head. “Lucky or her, I happen to know how to stop her ability. Back then she learned how to manage it, but only when she was way from it.”

“So she needs to be away from what's causing her stress?”

“At least, in the past, yes.” Yuki glanced away. “But since she doesn't know what is stressing her fully, she really can't get away from it.”

“Hopefully, you can help her with that.” Saeko laid her hand next to her glass. “About the danager, is it serious?”

“Mamoru, you can answer that better than I can.”

“It's not serious.” Mamoru glanced to Yuki. “But if we aren't careful, injuries do happen. Yuki has his fair of injuries.”

“I've only joined battles recently.” Yuki rubbed the back of his head awkardly. “But lack of practice is to blame. At least, I can heal myself.”

“Heal...yourself?” Saeko's eyebrows arched upwards.

“Yuki has a healing ability, but it's weaker than mine.” Mamoru looked at Yuki. “Is a demostration needed?”

“I think not at this time, but if Saeko would like to see it, I will arrange it. Somewhere more private would be better.”

“Find with me. Yuki, you may continue.”

“Thank you, Mamoru.” Yuki picked up his drink and took a sip. His mind recalled all mentioned items and items not mentioned. For a moment, he pondered the result. “I think that was all we needed to say. Ami can tell you more.” A thought crossed Yuki's mind. “Oh! I think you should tell Ami about Ryo.” 

Tell her what exactly, Yuki?”

“Ami should know what you told you including the breakup and who Ryo thought she should be with.”

This time, Mamoru raised his eyebrows. “Ryo said that?”

Saeko relaxed. “Yes. He told me that. I knew before Ami told me.”

“For that case, Yuki's advice will help.”

“How so?” Saeko asked.

Yuki glanced to Mamoru before looking bact at Saeko. “Ami may ak you more about Ryo. And it could her trust you more.”

“I see.” Saeko looked down at her drink. “In the future, if Ami's hurt….”

“Don't force her to to tell you how. Do encourage Ami to take care of herself. Her natural healing ability should take care of it.” Yuki looked to Mamoru. “That should be all. Right, Mamoru?”

“I think so, Yuki.” Mamoru stood up. “Let me know if Ami wants to meet Ryo.”

“Will do, and I will see you when I see you.”

“See you Yuki.” Mamoru looked over to Saeko. “It was a pleasure to talk to you. I hope we meet again.”

“Thank you, Mamoru,” said Saeko. Mamoru then left. “And Yuki, thank you for explaining this. Is Ami with you tonight?”

“Tonight, I am alone. Her friends wanted to treat her. I think they went to Hino's for a sleepover.” Yuki stood up. “I'll give you a heads up if Ami wants to go home. I'll probably come over as well. I'll see you then.”

“Goodbye, Yuki.”


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open with ease, and Ami step inside. She slipped off her shoes before moving further inside to allow Yuki to come inside. Once Yuki walked in, Yuki pushed the door closed and locked it. Ami had wanted to be here earlier, but a fight with a monster changed that plan. Instead of eating here, they went out to eat dinner before making their way here.

“Do you want to take your stuff to your room?” Yuki asked.

Ami glanced towards him. “Go ahead.” Ami held out the bag that she was carrying. “Here. Take this one as well.”

“Sure.” Yuki grabbed hold of the bag. “And you should go get a drink of water. You look parch.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Yuki walked past Ami. 

Once Yuki was walking down the hallway to her room, Ami made her way to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and started walking to get a glass. Then her eye spotted a whiteboard with a handwritten note from her mom. She plodded over to whiteboard. Then she began to read it. As she read it, her lips curled into a smile. Everything her mom had wrote struck her as thoughtful. 

At the end of her mom's message was a not about something helpful being in the fridge. Her mom indicated it was for Yuki had explain to her. Ami's brow furrowed. She tried recalling what Yuki had went over with her mom. Yuki had only gave her the briefest summary, and the passage of time had dulled her memory of it. With the note in mind, Ami went over to the fridge. Then she opened it. Inside was several sports drinks. Not a single one was the same flavor. Now, her mom's note made sense.

Ami grabbed one of the drinks before closing the fridge. She went a cabinet and grabbed a glass. Then she poured some of the drink into the glass. When the glass reached half-full, she stopped pouring. Then she took a sip. The moment that the sports drink touch her tongue was the moment she felt instantly refreshed. Ami sat the glass and finished filling it. 

With the glass full, Ami returned the remaining sports drink to the fridge. She picked up her glass again and wandered over to the whiteboard. Her eyes glanced through the message again. The words began to sink in, and Ami began to look forward to talking to her mom.

A few minutes later, Yuki came up to her. He just stood there for a bit but he reached and took her hand. She gave his hand a squeeze. “I belive mom understands now,” said Ami.

“I think you're right,” said Yuki. “What are you wanting to do?”

“I mght lay down and wait for her.” Ami took a long sip from her glas. “Having this sports drink is better than just water.”

“I am not surprise. Wasn't the original one created to help a sports team in the U.S.?”

“I think so.” Ami took one more sip to finish off the rest in the glass. “Should have thought of having a sports drink sooner.”

“I agree, but hindsight is 50-50.” Yuki let go of her hand. “Are you okay with me being in your room.”

“Yes, and you could look at the postcards from dad.” She went over to the sink and rinsed out the empty glas. “They're in a binder on my desk.”

“I will look at them. How many do you have?” 

Ami looked over to Yuki. “Haven't counted them in awhile.” Ami put away her glass. “I'm going to mom's room.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”  
< hr / >  
A light nudge woke her from her nap. When Ami opened her eyes, the room was dimly lit. Next to her was her mom. Her mom was still wearing her scrubs. This was the first time she had seen her mom in over a week. Ami sat up on the bed. “Hi, Mom.” Her eyes looked away.

“I saw you had some of the sports drink,” her mom said. “Was it helpful?”

“It was.” Ami glanced back towards her mom. Can you keep them on hand?”

“I'll try. When Yuki explained your ability to me, it being tied to water stuck with me.” Her mom touched Am's hand. “I want to understand it better, Ami.”

Ami looked up to her mom. Her mom look so sincerce. “I know Yuki told you about our first life, but did he tell you about the time I stayed with him?”

“He did, but not a lot of detail. What happened?”

Ami looked at the ceiling. She tried imagine the moment from the past in her head. “Well you have to know that my position in our first life demanded certain pleasantries.”

“What sort of pleasantries? Yuki only mentioned you protected a princess.”

Ami glanced over to her mom. “I didn't just protect a princess. I was also one.”

Saeko's mouth opened and then closed. Her hands laid in her lap. “A princess as well?”

“Yes. There are some other details, but those are tied to other things.” Ami looked away from her mom. “Other things I don't feel comfortable with you knowing.”

“Please continue with you staying with Yuki in the past.”

Ami's lips turned up. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Ami.”

Ami's eyes glanced over to her mom. “It was hard to gently reject my suitors due to the expectations of my position.” She took in a deep breath. Then she let it out slowly. “It didn't help that it seemed every single suitor wanted to be with me.”

“So because there was so many, you wanted to get away from them?” 

“You could say that, but they weren't the only issue. Other pressures and expectations were weighing me down. Spending time with Yuki then helped me forget about that for awhile.” Ami shook her head. The memories seemed to become more clearer. “The others realized I was with Yuki and requested I watch the princess when she was visiting Yuki's prince.”

“I know that life didn't end in a good way, but would you describe it as Romeo and Juliet ending?”

Ami looked over to her mom. One eye brow was raised. “You could say it was, but why ask about that now?”

“Just curious, but it would explain why the princess was visiting the prince.”

“When Yuki talked to you, did he say who was the prince and the princess are in this life?”

“Mamoru said it.”

Ami's shoulders dropped. “I forgot he was there.”

“You weren't there, so I am not surprise you would forget.”

“I've forgotten the summary that Yuki gave me. Now to get back to what we were discussing….” Ami's eyes looked up to the ceiling.

“You were talking about watching the princess with Yuki.”

“That is right. When I started to watch the princess with Yuki, that was when the prince and the princess found out why I was with Yuki.”

“And what did they do with that information?” Her mom prompted.

Ami glanced over to her mom. “They helped me figure out a solution to the suitors. Then Yuki chimed in with other suggestions.”

“They sound like they were as helpful in that life as they are in that life. At least, for Mamoru, it's the case.”

Ami's brow furrowed. “How do you know that?”

“Yuki had Mamoru chimed in on things when they were talking to me. Oh, Yuki suggested I should tell you something. It involves Ryo. Do you want to hear it?”

Ami frowned. Her eyes harden. “What is it?” Her fingers curled until her hands became fists.

“Ryo came to tell me before you even told me.” Her mom looked away. “I didn't meant to keep that away from you.”

Her fingers began to uncurl and her muscles began to relax. “How long did you knew he broke up with me?”

“I think he told me on the day that he did it.” 

Ami began to shake. “That long...did he tell you anything else?”

“Yes.” Saeko scootched over to her and wrapped her arms around Ami. “He told me that a young man with green eyes would be better than him.”

Ami leaned into her mom. The words slowly sunk in. “Should I let Ryo tell me why?”

“I think you should.” Her mom began to smooth her hair. “You need closure and knowing the complete why would help.”

“Mom, thank you. Can you hold me through the night?”

“I can try, but let me get change first.”

“Okay. I'll lay down until your done.” Ami yawned. “Talking with you helped with remembering that memory.”

Saeko let go of Ami. “That's good.” Saeko stood up from the bed. “Don't force yourself to stay awake.”

“I wont. Yuki said sleep helps with memories.” Ami laid down and felt more tired than she had just a moment ago. “Night, Mom.”

“Night, Ami.”  
< hr / >  
Normally, Ami didn't mind Yuki's concern, but right now, his concern was getting annoying. They had to fight a monster without the others. They had pushed themselves to their limits. But they were successful. When they de-transformed in an alleyway, Yuki's concerned showed itself. He dragged her home and led her to the couch. His hands rested on her shoulders like weights. They kept her on the couch. 

“I'm fine, Yuki,” she said. “Please just get me something to drink.”

“Are you sure?” His eyes were glancing all over her. 

“Yes, Yuki.” Ami tried glaring at Yuki, but then the front door opened and then closed.

“Ami? Yuki? Are you two here?” Saeko called out.

“We're in the living room.” Ami called out.

“I'll be there. Have to put away some things.” Saeko called out. 

For a few moments, Ami and Yuki stayed still. Yuki's hands still rested on her shoulders like weights. Then Saeko walked into the room. Ami looked over to her. A smile spread across her face. “Hi, Mom.”

“I noticed you while I was out. Have you had anything to drink?” Saeko asked.

Ami shook her head. “Yuki's been too worried to leave me alone and get me something to drink.” Then Ami realized what Saeko said. “You noticed me?” Saeko nodded. “Thank you for not drawing attention to noticing me.”

“You're welcome.” Saeko looked over to Yuki. “Can you please go get her something to drink? I'll stay with her.”

Yuki lifted his hands off her shoulders and stood up. “Do you need anything else Ami?” Yuki asked.

“A wet washcloth. Please try to get it cold.” Ami glanced to Yuki.

“Okay. As for what drink, I assume a sports drink, correct?”

“Yes. Now go.” 

Yuki gave a curt nod before he walked out of the living room. Once he left, Saeko walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. “Was it tough?”

“The fight?” Saeko nodded. “We had to push ourselves to our limits.” Ami leaned against her mom. “We haven't talked much since that night.”

“When you get caught up in work, it is easy to forget to make time.” Saeko wrapped her arms around Ami. “Does the whiteboard help?”

“It does.” Ami closed her eyes. She tried sensing Yuki through their bond. Then she opened her eyes. Her lips pressed together. “I don't understand why Yuki wont use our bond.”

“Bond?”

Ami looked over to her mom. Saeko's eyebrows were raised. “Oh that's right I never mentioned that to you. Me and Yuki are soul mates. We have a mental bond. Yuki could use it to check on me.”

“Do you know why he isn't?”

Ami shook her head. “He hasn't really used it fully since Ryo talked to me.”

“Maybe he feel likes he violates your trust when using it. How did it go with Ryo?”

Ami's fingers curled. A week had passed since she had listened to Ryo tell her why he had dumped her. She was angry and still is. Words didn't want to come quickly to her when anyone asked about Ryo. “I'm angry.”

“About what he told you or something else?”

“Why did he think to keep all of those things to himself?” Ami balled one hand in a fist. “Why think they were all some big secret?”

“Ami.” Saeko laid a hand on her fist. Ami looked up to her. “Would he have come to you all this in the first place? I mean, do you think he would tell you this now if he didn't regret his choice?”

Ami took her time to reflect on her mom's words. Did Ryo regret his choice? Ami wasn't sure if he did or not. “I don't know if he regret his choice.”

“Everything in hindsight looks better or worse when looked at with the knowledge of the present.” Saeko sighed. “I do regret somethings in the past, but I tell myself that at that time, I thought what I was doing was right.”

“We sure do learn from the past.” Ami closed her eyes. “What we learned from then can help us now.”

“Speaking of the past, do you want to tell me anything else about your first life?”

Ami opened her eyes. “You knowing about it has helped. Stress is more manageable. Yuki assists me with those love letters.”

“I am happy to hear that is the case. Did your talk with Ryo increase stress?”

“I couldn't tell, Mom.” Ami sighed. “Why is Yuki taking so long?”

“You did ask for a cold washcloth. But to get back to the topic at hand, I think I know why your stress got so bad.”

Ami looked up to her mom's smiling face. “What are you thinking?”

“You care so much about the people that you love. You put them first before before yourself. That can be bad, but I think in your situation, it's mostly good. However, it's bad when it causes your stress.”

“I think I understand. Should I put myself first in some situations?”

“I would. It does not help any situations when you don't. Allowing the stress get to you does not help either.”

“I guess so. This time, the stress came up to me without me realizing. Only the fainting made me realize it was bad.”

“But you didn't do anything about it at that time.”

“Because I didn't have my memories of the past.”

“What are you two talking about?” 

Ami turned to look in the direction of Yuki's voice. Yuki was standing with a wet washcloth in one hand and a glass in the other. “Took you long enough. Just some things.”

“Getting a cold, wet washcloth seems easy. Except the cold part is the hardest part.” Yuki walked over to them. He held out the glass. “Here take this.”

Ami took the glass and took a sip. “Thank you, Zoi.”

“You're welcome.” A hint of a smile came to Yuki's face. “Do you still want this washcloth?”

“It doesn't hurt to have it.” Ami took another sip of her drink. “You can place it on my neck.”

Yuki leaned over and draped the washcloth around Ami's neck. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Can sit in front of me?”

“Sure.” Yuki sat down in front of her. He rested his back against her legs. “You miss running your fingers through my hair.”

“Zoi, cut it out.”

“I'm only teasing, Nymph.” 

“I know, Zoi.”

“The nicknames….” Saeko's eyebrows raised up. “Where did they come from?”

“The past.” Yuki pointed to Ami. “She shortened my actual name in the past.”

“It's Zoisite if you were wondering, Mom.” Ami's lips turned up into a smile. “I don't recall why he calls me Nymph, but it's also from the past.” 

“You reminded me of a Nymph.” Yuki looked away. His face was starting to turn red. “I don't why though.”

Saeko smiled at the two of them. “Since you told me what Yuki's name is in the past, are you going to tell me what your name was in the past?”

Ami looked down at Yuki. His eyes looked at her. Then she felt a wave of emotions from Yuki through their bond. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to tell me why you weren't using it earlier?”

“The bond? I didn't want to make you madder than you already was.” Yuki shrugged.

“I wouldn't have been mad if you used it to confirm what I was telling you.”

“Oh. I guess I should've. Anyways, do you understand?”

“Yes.” Ami looked up to her mom. “I really didn't use a personal name back then. I don't remember that other name because of how infrequent I used it.”

“Is it the same for Yuki?” 

“I don't think so.” A smile crossed Ami's face. “You deserve to know that I am Sailor Mercury.”

“I realized that today.” Saeko looked away. “And that is how others referred to you in the past.”

“Basically. Between the guardians, we knew how to shorten it for referring to each other in private.”

“And we used the nicknames in private,” said Yuki. “I'll let Ami tell you about the time I first used the nickname and she saw autumn leaves for the first time.”

Saeko glanced to Yuki and then to Ami.“That sounds like a preview of an interesting memory.” 

“I will tell you once I tell you some other things about the past,” said Ami. “There are so many details that are needed to help explain why it all ended.”

“Don't push yourself to explain it all at once.” Saeko took one of Ami's hands into her hand. “Besides, you should finish your drink and you can spend some time relaxing.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” Ami squeeze her mom's hand.

“Just let me know if you two ever need anything.”

Ami leaned over and hugged her mom the best she could. Once she let go, her mom returned the hug before getting up and leaving the two of them alone. Ami took her mom's advice and finished her drink. She handed the empty glass to Yuki who placed it on the coffee table. Then she leaned back into the couch. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. Her eyes closed, and then she ended up falling asleep.   
< hr / >  
It was a wonderful fall day to spend at a library. Yuki and Ami had went their separate ways when they entered the library. He went to the section with the books for the university entrance exam. She went to find some books for an assignment for school. Once they found several books, they met at a table with a four chairs. Nearby was a nice slate blue couch. They spread out the books on the table before sitting down next to each other. Then they started to read a book from their respective books.

After awhile, Yuki was trying to read a book, but Ami was running her fingers through her hair. His eyes glanced over to Ami. She was still reading her own book, but she didn't looked stressed. Although, Saeko did tell him something that could be bothering her. His eyes narrowed. That could be why she was playing with his hair. “Ami?”

“What?” She didn't look away from her own book.

“Is something bothering you?” He cringed at how he sound.

Ami lowered her book. Her eyes then looked over to him. “Did mom tell you about dad?”

“About you needing to pester him about his club membership? Then yes, she did.” He laid his book on the only empty spot on the table. 

She slid a piece of paper into the book before closing it. She laid it on her lap and folded her hands over it. “I am not stressing over talking to him.” Her eyes looked down to her book. “I have not decided on how to contact him.”

“Is there something I can do?” 

Ami shook her head. “I'll let you know if I need your help.”

“I did help you with the situation with your mom.”

“I know. It's been so long since I reached out to him.”

“Do you want to talk on that couch over there?” Yuki pointed to the couch that was nearby. “I think it would help if we were more comfortable while talking about this.”

“We can.” Ami moved her book from her lap to the top of another book on the table. 

Yuki stood and offered her his hand. She took his hand, and he helped her stand up. Then they walked over to the couch. When they sat down, Yuki wrapped his arms around Ami. “I know your dad sends you postcards yearly and sometimes more often than that.”

“But I have not called him or met him since he left me and mom. I don't know why he left us either.” Ami laid her head on Yuki's shoulder. “We've done fine since he left, but he has always kept his club membership active so I can go swimming.” A smile crossed Ami's face. “He taught me how to swim. I know chess in this life because of him.”

“So you have to talk to him about the membership?”

“Yes. I don't have time to find another place to swim at.”

“Understandable.” Yuki pulled her closer. “I think you should figure out which way will make you the most comfortable when asking him. If you want to meet him in person, I can be with you.”

“Thank you, Yuki.”

“It's no problem. If you need to talk it through with me, I am more than happy to help.”

“Can we take a break for awhile?”

“Sure, but why?”

“This feels nice.” She looked up to him. “Besides I want to think about this issue. You can read your book if you want.”

“Nah. I'm good. I think I need a break too. And having you in my arms is so nice.” Yuki pulled her closer.

Ami closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. After awhile, Yuki thought she was asleep, but then she would shift. His whole being was content with her being his arms. His eyes became unfocused, and he began to zone out completely. When footsteps started to come near them, neither Yuki or Ami noticed them. Then the footsteps stopped in front of them, and a looming shadow was cast on them.

“So this is where the two of you are at? Did you forget about us meeting at Rei's?”

Yuki's eyes snapped in focus. He looked up and saw Mamoru. Oh crap, they did forget about the meeting with the others. “Uh, we had things to do.”

“Sure, things to do.” Mamoru glanced to the table nearby. “Looks like those were forgot as well.”

“But thanks for reminding us. Give us a moment and we can head over to Rei's.”

“It's no problem, but did the two of you really became so forgetful that you forgot where you were at.”

Yuki glanced at Ami. Her face had become a bright red as her eyes stared at the couch's arm. “Uh, that's something I prefer not to say.” 

“We were just talking, Mamoru,” said Ami before she pushed away from Yuki. She stood up and walked back to the table. “And we had agreed we needed a break.”

“If you want to tell me, you can, but I can't prevent the others from asking.” Mamoru looked back Ami. “However, I think you and Yuki are doing well enough together that I don't feel like prying.”

Ami smiled. “Thank you, Mamoru. Do you remember when you found me in this library?” She began to gather up her books.

“I do.” A smile crossed Mamoru's face. “By the way, how did things go over with Ryo?”

“I don't know what I want to do with him.” The smile on her face disappeared. “Even with knowing everything, I am unsure about Ryo.”

Yuki stood up and walked over to Ami. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her. “It's okay for you to feel like that. How he broke up with you did nothing good for you. Yes, he should have told you all of those things when he broke up with you.”

“Yuki, you know what to say.” Ami's lips cured back to a smile. 

“I think Ryo should have worked to help you realize what he was seeing with you.”

“I agree with Yuki.” Mamoru crossed his arms. “I don't think he thought things through. Ryo knew it was not a forever thing, but he didn't realize that you needed his help to realize that as well.” 

Ami went up to Mamoru and gave him a hug. He was the big brother that she never had. “I appreciate you saying that.”

“It's no problem.” Mamoru returned the hug before pulling away. “Should I go tell the others that you are coming?”

“Yes, please, Mamoru.”

“I will see you there. If you are not there soon, should I call you?”

“You can call me,” said Yuki as he glanced over at the books covering the table. “We need to decided which once we want to checkout before we can leave here.”

“I understand, but the others might not. See you both later.” 

Yuki went over to his books and began to sort them. Next to him, Ami was doing the same. It took them about five minutes before they had them sorted. They took the books they didn't want to one of the carts. Then they took the rest of the books to get them checked out. Once they had checked them out, the two of them walked out of the library into the crisp fall air. Yuki leaned over to Ami. “Do you want to take a detour through the park? I heard the leaves are just perfect right now.”

“Yes. The others can wait and hopefully no memories interrupt us.”

Yuki chuckled. He could remember that moment. As the two of them began to walk to the park, Yuki felt incredibly happy. Since he returned to Ami, his own worries from over a year ago had disappeared. That day that Ami had rejected him began to fade in his memories as a bad situation. Now he looked back at it as a moment that forced him to take a better path through life. 

As for Ami, it had been weeks since her stress had effected her. Ryo dumping her had harmed her just as much as Ami rejecting Yuki had harmed Yuki. Even with the harm, they both came out of it for the better. Yuki was confident that they could weather through any trying time. And if there was stress involved, Yuki was sure they would stop it together.


End file.
